El Hokage Grande y Terrible
by Yugi-no-Yami
Summary: Traduccion. ¿Qué pasaria si alguien que no fuera Namikaze Minato fuera elegido como Yondaime Hokage?, Las cosas podrian haber sucedido de una manera muy diferente, un poco oscuro y tragico. Un poco de NarutoxHinata.
1. El Hokage

**Capitulo 1: El Hokage**

El shinobi de Kumogakure (Villa Oculta de las Nubes) se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, el estaba jadeando y asustado, sus compañeros estaban muertos, tan pronto como se dieron cuenta que estaban luchando contra el Segundo Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, habían tratado de huir, pero fue demasiado tarde. El les había perseguido y asesinado, ahora sus amigos habían abandonado este mundo y se preguntaba así mismo si sabia sobreviviría. La respuesta le llego minutos después cuando en una ráfaga de viento había iba acompañada de un rayo de color amarillo y negro, incluso antes de poder reaccionar el ya había sido apuñalado por la espalda y se retorcía de dolor en el piso. El esperaba que su muerte llegara rápido pero para su sorpresa todavía lo dejaban vivir y se dio cuenta de que frente a el se encontraba el Segundo Rayo Amarillo, al parecer este solo tenia 12 años de edad y era una versión en miniatura de su padre, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa con una franja de color naranja en el costado, un chaleco Jonin y debajo de su cabello rubio un hitai-ite de la Hoja, sus ojos azules transmitían calma.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Namikaze Naruto.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto el shinobi herido.

-¿Por qué sigues luchando aun cuando ya no tienes esperanza?, tu aldea ha desaparecido, el Hokage ahora reina en estas tierras, ¿Por qué no simplemente lo aceptas? Nadie puede derrotar a Konoha, si usted acaba con su resentimiento podría convertirse en ciudadanos de Konoha y tener una buena vida-.

El shinobi de Kumo hizo acopio de fuerzas y escupió a los pies del rubio -Al diablo contigo, al infierno con Konoha, y que tu Hokage arda en el mas oscuro de los infiernos, no seré un shinobi de la Hoja, quiero ser libre, así que déjame solo-.

Naruto dio una sonrisa amarga -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no entiendes que todo es inútil?-, el rubio había estado allí hace tres años cuando el Hokage destruyo Kumogakure no Sato (Aldea escondida entre las Nubes), había visto de primera mano el poder de el Hokage, entonces porque se resistían se preguntaba el rubio.

-¿Por qué no quieres ser un pájaro libre mientras puedes? Puedes tener una oportunidad de…-.

-¡Vete al infierno!-.

-Hehe, nunca había escuchado eso antes, pero basta, te daré una elección ¿quieres morir o ser un prisionero?-.

El shinobi de Kumo se estremeció al escuchar eso y recordó todas las historias -Por favor mátame-

Naruto asintió y no se sorprendió de la respuesta, muy pocos rebeldes se habían entregado, estiro su palma y concentro chakra -RASENGAN- grito a los cuatro vientos, todo había terminado de manera rápida y limpia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Regreso a su equipo -terminemos con esta patrulla-.

-Sabias que podrías dejarnos ayudarte- se quejo Sasuke.

-Oh Sasuke-kun estoy segura de que Naruto-sensei tuvo sus razones- añadió alegremente Sakura.

Naruto se encogió -¿Quería preguntarle la razón por la cual luchan contra nosotros a pesar de saber que perderán?-.

-¿A quien le importa?- dijo Sasuke aburrido -Son extranjeros, no puedes confiarte de ellos-.

Naruto se dirigió al tercer integrante preguntando -¿algo que quieras agregar Haku?-.

El niño solo se limito a sonreír -Me gustaría pensar que soy más leal que nadie, he vivido en Konoha por seis años y realmente veo a Konoha como mi hogar-.

Sasuke se avergonzó -Yo no me estaba refiriendo a ti, se que eres leal, así son la mayoría de shinobis que se han reasentado en Konoha, pero los que luchan contra nosotros han hecho su elección, ellos no merecen oportunidades-.

Naruto pensó mal -incluso si son enemigos que pueden llegar a convertirse en amigos o aliados un día en el futuro-.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza -Mi hermano dice que no, y también nadie en el clan Uchiha, mi hermano dice que hay que hacer la Pacificación Total también aquí-.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada fuerte -Pacificación Total es una forma de decir que vamos a matar a todos, a cada hombre, mujer y niño, eso es lo que esperas-.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros -Eso se hizo en Kaze no Kuni (País del viento)-.

A Naruto no le gustaba la manera fría en como Sasuke hablaba de masacrar a millones, también le molestaba ver a Sakura y a Haku de acuerdo con eso, lo que estaba sucediendo con sus inocentes Genins -¿Por qué piensan en las masacres en masa?, yo estuve en Kaze no Kuni durante la ultima temporada…- dijo tranquilamente -…mi experiencia me dice que no querrán ver los horrores que yo vi, esta gira de dos meses de servicio, después de tener algunas giras como estas ustedes entenderán lo que significa la guerra…- acabando la conversación dice -…vamos, comencemos a movernos-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Namikaze Minato se acerco a la torre Hokage, había sido citado para una reunión del Circulo por el Hokage, cuando se trasladaba a su destino sus ojos vagaban por la pared del acantilado, cuando el era un muchacho había tres caras talladas en ella, las caras de los tres primeros Hokages que parecían imponentes en aquellos días, pero ahora parecían insignificantes ante el cuarto rostro o Yondaime Hokage, que era 10 veces mas grande que las otras y ocupaba gran parte del acantilado, no había mas espacio para mas caras y eso no había sido un accidente.

Como siempre el noto la intensa vigilancia ANBU, el contó una docena afuera y seguro había mas, sintiendo una nostalgia cuando el pertenecía a ese grupo, cuando era joven el había pintado su propia mascara con la cual se sentía identificado, había individualismo, ahora todos los ANBU parecían clones, todos llevaban una capa negra por encima de la armadura y mascaras negras de la muerte idénticas sobre los rostros, la única diferencia que podía notarse era un numero en rojo estampado en la frente de la mascara, al parecer el escuadrón ANBU había sido reducido de nombres a meros números.

En la entrada presento sus documentos de idenficacion, esto le molesto, su rostro era bien conocido en el pueblo y mas por su hitai-ite que también toda la aldea conocía. Sin embargo los ANBU insistieron en comprobar sus documentos, cuando estos se confirmaron se le permitió el acceso a la Torre Hokage, esta incluso había cambiado, el Sandaime había tenido oficinas para reunirse con la gente, pero esto ni siquiera podía comparársele debido a su excepcionalidad de construcción, los pasillos de la sala del trono eran de mármol, con techos en forma de arco, el lujoso trono estaba vacío, por supuesto, al Hokage les gustaba hacer excepcionales y sorprendentes entradas, por lo que había que esperarlo de rodilla hasta que el Hokage les diera permiso de ponerse de pie, el fue el primer miembro del Circulo en llegar, el Hokage no aparecería hasta que todos los presentes estuvieran presentes.

El siguiente en llegar fue Jiraiya, el le dio una sonrisa a su sensei antes de que este se pusiera de rodillas.

Luego llego Uchiha Itachi, jefe ANBU, la fuerza policial y heredero del Clan Uchiha, Itachi era todo un misterio, quizás incluso hasta para el Hokage, desde la muerte de Shisui, su mejor amigo no se le conocía que estuviera cerca de alguien, era eficiente y frío y sus órdenes nunca se ponían en tela de juicio.

Luego vino Momochi Zabuza y Hoshigaki Kisame, venían juntos, ambos eran héroes o los mayores traidores a su aldea procedentes de Kirigakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Niebla), ellos habían asesinado al Mizukage y tomaron el poder, inmediatamente negociaron un acuerdo con el Hokage, a los dos se les concedió participación en el Circulo, con todos los privilegios y su aldea se había librado de la destrucción, a cambio la aldea se había rendido incondicionalmente y sus shinobis se habían reasentado en Konoha, de todas las aldeas ninjas era la única que no tenia rebeldes, de todas las aldeas rivales era la única que no había sido reducida a escombros, esta entrega había salvado miles de vidas y había fortalecido a Konoha con reservas de poder shinobi. Por supuesto había muchos puntos de vista, eran héroes o eran traidores, pero realmente no importaba mucho.

Luego vino su estudiante Kakashi, el shinobi de pelo gris le dio un guiño antes de arrodillarse, Minato se alegro de ver a su estudiante a tiempo aunque le molestaba que a sus subordinados los tenga esperando, pero su alumno sabia que el Hokage era peligroso aun para los miembros del Circulo.

Luego llego Tsunade, la líder del cuerpo medico de Konoha, que se arrodillo en silencio como los demás, el podía leer la infelicidad o molestia en ella, de todos los miembros del Circulo era la única que había estado en desacuerdo con el abiertamente, hubo muchos que tuvieron la osadía de decírselo, pero no se sabe, si no hubieran sido miembros del Circulo no hubieran resultado vivos.

Luego vino otra persona que estaba no se sabia de que lado estaba, el era el único que no era miembro del Circulo, pero el se había incorporado, el no tenia que arrodillarse, el se sentó en una silla acolchada y silenciosamente espero, es curioso como actuaba el Hokage alrededor de Sarutobi, como si fuera un niño que buscaba la aprobación de su padre.

Finalmente llego el ultimo miembro del Circulo, Mitarashi Anko, ella camino y se arrodillo directamente justo en la tarima, antes de hacerlo hizo un gesto de desacuerdo con Tsunade y con Sarutobi, Anko se dedicaba en mente, cuerpo y alma al Hokage, ella nunca se había quejado de el, no se atrevía a cuestionar su genio o sabiduría, ella era la mano derecha del Hokage y es la segunda persona mas poderosa en toda Konoha, ella podría ordenar la muerte de cualquier persona por debajo del Circulo con solo pensarlo, también era la directora de los campos de concertación y laboratorios, ella conocía los mas oscuros secretos de su amado Hokage.

No es de extrañarse que después de un par de minutos después de la llegada de Anko el Hokage apareciera en una llama de fuego sentado en el trono.

-Ahora todos de pie, pueden mirarme- dijo con una suave voz, divertido de lo que pasaba, todos ellos se levantaron viendo al Hokage vestido con trajes de oro, su traje de jefe de estado y alrededor de su cuello la preciada Joya de Kyuubi, incluso a 20 pies de distancia Minato podía sentir el increíble instinto asesino en el chakra, como si fuera algo maligno, dirigió sus miradas hacia todos los miembros, todos llevaban sus hitai-ite que marcaban su posición, el símbolo de la Hoja dentro de un circulo de serpientes, sin una palabra Anko subió a la tarima y adopto su posición a la diestra de su ex-sensei.

-Ku, ku, ku, ku, les doy las gracias a todos ustedes por estar presentes hoy- les sonrío a todos, sus ojos permanecían en Sarutobi un momento, después acaricio la joya que traía en el cuello como si se tratase de una mascota, en ese momento Minato sintió mas fuerte el desbordante chakra y el aura asesina, -Ustedes ocho son conocidos como el Circulo de la Serpiente, son aquellos a los que he favorecido mas que a los demás, compartiendo los dones que he adquirido debido al obtener el control de Kyuubi no Kitsune-, tal vez solo era la imaginación de Minato, pero podría haber jurado que escucho un rugido de ira procedente de algún lugar y al parecer no fue el único en la habitación por el rostro de algunos de los allí presentes, -Para aquellos a los que les he concedido la inmortalidad, la juventud eterna, la salud perfecta, completa recuperación de heridas, por no hablar de riqueza y mas poder que cualquier persona por debajo de mi, díganme ¿no he sido generoso?- dijo, esperando una pausa y viendo que nadie respondía -Les pregunte, ¿no he sido generoso?- en un tono mas fuerte.

-Muy generoso Orochimaru-sensei- respondió Anko con impaciencia.

-Claro- dijo Jiraiya.

-Así es- respondió Minato.

-Muy generoso- Tsunade.

-Así es Hokage-sama- respondió Zabuza.

-Extremadamente generoso- puntualizo Kisame.

-Usted es muy generoso Hokage-sama- dijo Kakashi.

Itachi asintió ligeramente pero no uso la palabra. Sarutobi no reacciono en absoluto, sino que simplemente vio a otro lado.

El Hokage inclino su cabeza y sonriendo a ellos pregunto -¿no he sido misericordioso?-.

Una vez que todos volvieron a responder, aunque Minato y algunos otros se preguntaban si la palabra misericordioso se podía utilizar para describir al Yondaime Hokage.

El Hokage asintió de placer, de acuerdo a su evaluación dijo -Si, he sido muy misericordioso y generoso, sin embargo uno de ustedes me ha traicionado-, en ese momento hubo promesas de lealtad, solo Sarutobi, Itachi y Tsunade guardaron silencio. Orochimaru vio a todos sus hombres de confianza mientras acariciaba la joya en su cuello, sus ojos se detuvieron en uno de ellos.

-Tú eres el traidor-.

**

* * *

Notas del traductor.**

Bueno quiero agradecer a **lord of the land of fire** por darme su permiso para traducir este fic.

Tambien queria agradecer a todos aquellos que leen los fics que traduzco y les traigo a ustedes con esfuerzo y dedicacion.

Recuerden el fic no es mio.


	2. El Traidor

**Capitulo 2: El Traidor**

-Tú eres el traidor-.

Zabuza dio unos pasos hacia atrás preso del pánico -Mi señor Hokage, le aseguro que soy completamente leal a ti-.

Orochimaru sonrío serenamente -¿Igual de leal que al Mizukage?-, el tenia la Joya del Kitsune firmemente en su puño, el chakra rojo fluía a su alrededor, abarcando toda su figura -No tienes forma para poder negarlo, tu cómplice ya te traiciono-.

Zabuza miro hacia Kisame. -Lo siento Zabuza- dijo el shinobi tiburón -Pero no había ninguna forma en la que yo te pudiera ayudar-.

-Verdad- dijo el Hokage perezosamente -Incluso si pudieras obtener de alguna forma esta gema, no tienes la mas minima idea de cómo usarla, en cuanto a matarme ¿crees que podrás acabar con mi vida?- el se burlo, -Soy Orochimaru, soy inmortal- dijo mientras veía con sus ojos el nerviosismo de Zabuza.

-Por favor, permítame explicarle- dijo Zabuza.

-Por todos los medios- dijo el Hokage, Zabuza estaba apunto de hablar -Pero no a mi-.

Todos vieron como el cuerpo de Zabuza se sacudió y después reventó en llamas, el gritaba de agonía mientras su cuerpo se arrugaba en el piso. Los demás en la habitación dieron algunos pasos hacia atrás, Orochimaru permaneció sentado disfrutando el espectáculo -Si sientes la necesidad de explicar porque querías traicionarme, díselo a los dioses de la muerte en el infierno- cuando el cuerpo dejo de quemarse al haberse convertido en ceniza el centro su atención en otro lugar -Kisame, quiero darte las gracias por tu servicio-.

-Es un placer Hokage-sama- dijo inclinándose.

-Adiós-.

El shinobi de la niebla se sorprendió, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el había comenzado a gritar antes de que su cuerpo ardiera en llamas, los otros miraban fijamente a su Hokage, se preguntaban si había otro traidor entre ellos, su temor podría ser palpable y esto le complacía al Hokage.

-No hay necesidad de que ustedes se preocupen, nunca confíe en ninguno de ellos, de esta manera es mas fácil- el se levanto del trono y se acerco a los dos montones de ceniza -Ahora todos mis colaboradores mas cercanos son shinobis de la hoja- dijo a todos ellos dando una amplia sonrisa temible -Se que puedo confiar en todos ustedes, es lo único que quiero de ustedes, quiero su lealtad y que sean capaces de confiar en mi, un precio muy pequeño a cambio de todo lo que les he dado- mientras la gema absorbía los dos montones de cenizas -Bueno, ahora retírense a hacer sus actividades para el día de hoy, a excepción de ti Sarutobi-sensei, deseo hablar un rato contigo-.

Salvo en el caso de Sarutobi todos se fueron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un par de flechas salieron del bosque, el las esquivo a todos los shinobis y evito fácilmente las flechas.

-Por lo tanto- suspiro Naruto -Esperen aquí un momento, voy a tratar con esto-.

Sasuke salto inmediatamente a su lado -Por favor, sensei permitame tratar con ellos, puedo manejar esto fácilmente-.

El primer instinto de Naruto fue decirle no. Esta era su primera patrulla y quería mantener a salvo a sus alumnos, pero entonces reconsidero, ellos tenían que ensuciarse las manos tarde o temprano, y a la patrulla le quedaban un par de días mas, el no estaba haciéndoles ningún favor, el asintió -Muy bien-.

Sasuke sonrío y se encamino antes de que su sensei le dijera algo mas, Sakura no se sorprendió aunque se preocupo -Naruto-sensei, ¿usted realmente cree que el pueda hacer esto solo? Se que Sasuke-kun es el mejor pero ¿no cree que esto sea mas de lo que el pueda manejar?-.

-No te preocupes Sakura, si hay shinobis por allí, yo me encargare de ellos, pero he estado antes de aquí, esas flechas eran probablemente de algún civil- el sacudió la cabeza -Ellos deberían saberlo, pero nunca aprenden-.

Haku miro al bosque -Parece que ya los tiene-.

En menos de un minuto Sasuke había terminado la misión, ahora el se encontraba regresando de aquel bosque, traía lo que parecía dos trofeos, uno en cada mano y una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, el se detuvo frente a su equipo mientras soltó sus trofeos -Eran solo dos, no fueron ningún problema-.

-Muy buen trabajo Sasuke- dijo Naruto mientras extendía un mapa.

-Oh Sasuke-kun estoy tan orgullosa de ti- dijo Sakura, no le importo en lo mas mínimo que el muchacho estuviera manchado de sangre o la presencia de dos cabezas a unos pocos pies de distancia.

-¿Cómo te sientes, es la primera vez que matas gente?- pregunto Naruto.

-No es la gran cosa, parecen ovejas- dijo simplemente.

Naruto asintió y guardo sus pensamientos para si mismo, la primera vez que el había matado estaba asustado, eso había pasado en su octavo cumpleaños, el no pudo dormir durante una semana. Había oído hablar de un nuevo tipo de enseñanza en la academia, una en la que el estudiante era obligado a matar ovejas con un kunai, en teoría ayudaba a los estudiantes a aceptar la realidad de la muerte, Naruto pensaba que esta teoría de sacrificar una oveja era lo mismo que sacrificar a un hombre tonto, pero hasta ahora se había cuestionado ese entrenamiento. Ya que las cosas le habían resultado bien a Sasuke.

-¿Qué estas haciendo sensei?- pregunto Sakura mientras veía como el estudiaba el mapa.

-Busco un pueblo cercano-.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella.

Haku respondió -El va a llevar a cabo la Orden 4-.

Sakura se avergonzó al olvidar eso, Sasuke parecía emocionado -Genial, mas acción, vas a dejar que te ayudemos sensei-.

Naruto asintió -Por supuesto, esto será un buen entrenamiento, ahora vámonos-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ahora tengo dos vacantes en el circulo Sarutobi-sensei, quiero poner a alguien de confianza en esos puestos-.

Sarutobi respondió calmadamente -Vamos Orochimaru, ambos sabemos que no tienes plena confianza en nadie, ni siquiera en tu exalumna-.

Orochimaru sonrío -Siii, eso es cierto, sin embargo, a los miembros del Circulo les tengo mas confianza que a cualquier otro- el sonrío -Después de todo, ellos tienen mas cosas que perder, vamos ahora sensei ¿no te gustaría ser joven de nuevo? ¿No te gustaría despertar el día de mañana y no sentir ese dolor en tus huesos? ¿Te gustaría que la imagen en el espejo sea la de un hombre sano? ¿No te gustaría sentir la misma energía que en tu juventud? ¿Te gustaría tener días interminables para estudiar nuevos jutsus? ¿Por qué rechazas los regalos que te doy?-.

-Por que soy un shinobi, Orochimaru-.

Orochimaru lo vio mal, nunca le había cuando su sensei hablaba en tono filosófico -Como lo soy yo, al igual que el resto de los miembros del Círculo-.

Sarutobi sacudió la cabeza tristemente -Entonces digamos que no quiero pagar el precio de lo que me ofreces-.

-El único precio que te pido es la lealtad a tu Hokage ¿no puedes pagar ese precio? A mi me parece que eso es poco en comparación con lo que te doy-.

-Eso puede ser cierto Orochimaru, pero todavía no deseo tener esos dones que me ofreces-.

Orochimaru suspiro mientras sacudía la cabeza, Sarutobi era un viejo tonto y testarudo, pero el decía las cosas con amor -Muy bien, dejare este tema de lado, cuando finalmente decidas pagar el precio de lo que te ofrezco pregúntame, yo te daré lo que quieras-.

-Gracias Hokage-sama- el se inclino y abandono el Salón del Trono.

Orochimaru le vio irse con una sonrisa, en certeza de que algunos sentidos del viejo se estaban oxidando.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellos habían encontrado una pequeña villa a dos millas de distancia de donde sufrieron aquella emboscada, no había mucho que ver, era solo una comunidad que se dedicaba a la agricultura, eran alrededor de veinte casas simples y posiblemente alrededor de cien personas podrían vivir en ese lugar. Naruto no tenia idea si aquellos hombres que les dispararon las flechas provinieran de aquí, era bastante malo que los shinobis atacaran a la oposición civil, pero estos no iban a ser tolerados, por lo general la Orden 4 se usaba principalmente para dar el mensaje de que al luchar contra Konoha no había esperanza.

El rubio se dirigió a sus alumnos -Sakura, Haku, quiero que vayan al extremo sur de la villa y vigilen, cuando Sasuke y yo ataquemos a la población, estos emprenderán la retirada por aquella dirección, espero que allí ustedes los intercepten- ambos asintieron sin ninguna queja -Sasuke quiero que uses tus jutsus katon para que mates a la mayor parte de la población y hacer que el resto se encamine hacia el sur-.

-Ok sensei- dijo Sasuke ansioso.

Naruto vio de nuevo a su objetivo, el observo a tres niños pequeños jugando, mientras que el abuelo los miraba, el se maldijo a si mismo, odiaba hacer esto, odiaba luchar contra personas que no podían defenderse y que probablemente eran inocentes, pero había estado mucho tiempo en el campo de combate y sabia que había que seguir las ordenes al pie de la letra te guste o no. Ese era el deber de un shinobi y un soldado.

Sakura dijo por el radio comunicador -Estoy en posición-.

-También estoy en posición- dijo Haku.

-Ok, prepárense estamos a punto de comenzar- dirigiéndose a Sasuke -¿quieres empezar?-.

Sasuke asintió con impaciencia -Gracias sensei- dijo mientras arrojaba una bola de fuego de su boca.

Naruto junto valor rechinando sus dientes, recordando que solo estaba siguiendo ordenes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minato se sentó en el jardín de rosas en un uno de los bancos de madera. El cerro sus ojos y respiro el aroma que tenia el aire, amaba estar en ese lugar, allí había un montón de recuerdos maravillosos, en ese lugar le había propuesto matrimonio a Kushina, donde el había venido a jugar por primera vez con su hijo, ahora Kushina no estaba con el y Naruto estaba muy lejos en Rai no Kuni (País del Rayo) en estos momentos. "-Se que estarías muy orgullosa de el, ha crecido hasta convertirse en un gran shinobi y un buen hombre-", mientras se imaginaba lo feliz que seria Kushina al verlo crecer y darle su amor, pero ella no había sobrevivido al parto, Minato le había dado amor y atención a Naruto y se aseguro de que su hijo nunca dudara de su amor. El amaba a su hijo aunque tenia miedo a veces, el haría cualquier cosa para proteger a su precioso hijo, pero ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué cosas le aguardaban a su hijo? ¿Qué tipo de vida le espera? Naruto era un shinobi de la hoja y fue examinado por todos, y lo habían catalogado de un genio del Clan Namikaze, su futuro era brillante, pero ¿que celebraría en el futuro, si solo había guerra y muerte?.

Minato observo el jardín de rosas, era fácil imaginarse que el mundo era tan pacifico como ese terreno en la finca Namikaze. Es fácil olvidar los horrores del mundo, horrores que Konoha y su Hokage habían infligido. Doce años, doce años de interminables guerras, desde el día que el Hokage había salvado a la aldea del Kyuubi, el había llevado guerras "necesarias" una tras otra, cada una parecía prometer una paz real y duradera tan pronto como la ultima había sido aniquilada. Sin embargo, parecía que no había fin, excepto tal vez ahora que finalmente la paz esta al alcance de la mano, todas las tierras desde el mar hasta el oeste de las montañas habían sido conquistadas y solo Rai no Kuni (País del Rayo) y Kusagakure No Sato (Villa Oculta de la Hierba) todavía presentaban resistencia a la Nueva Orden, una vez que estos últimos sean eliminados tal vez podría haber realmente paz. Después de todo ¿Quién podría ser una amenaza para Konoha? Tal vez su hijo podría llegar a disfrutar de lo que el tanto había soñado, una vida sin guerra.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes- les dijo Naruto, no es de extrañar que Sasuke asintió ante aquel comentario, Sakura sonrío ante aquella alabanza, Haku solo sonrío y dio un gracias. Naruto observaba como ardía en llamas otra aldea producto de la guerra, los cuerpos estaban dispersos por todos lados, algunos habían sido asesinaos con kunai, otros con senbons, algunos quemados y algunos otros habían sido desgarrados por el viento, como operación militar esto había resultado limpio y efectivo, en cuanto a los cuerpos de los niños, estos no sabían que había pasado, pero nada fue limpio "-he seguido mis ordenes, eso es lo que importa-" se dijo así mismo para calmar su conciencia.

-Muy bien, vamos a volver al campamento base, tengo un montón de papeleo que presentar el día de la patrulla- sus estudiantes se rieron de su angustia y fueron rápidamente.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR.**

Bueno aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic, es algo dramatico y diferente de lo que conocemos, es realmente impresionante lo mucho que cambiarian las cosas, en fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo al igual que a mi, nos veremos en otro capitulo de este fic.

Este fic no es mio, es una traduccion.


	3. El Circulo

**Capitulo 3: El Circulo**

Tsunade encabezo la salida de la reunión, ella no tenia ánimos ahora para volver al hospital, a su juicio, ella no sentía ninguna culpa al respecto. Desde su regreso a la aldea hace diez años había formado un excelente personal medico, las cosas irían bien si ella no estuviera allí. Ella recordó lo que había visto, Orochimaru era como siempre un bastardo con un corazón frío, haber matado a Zabuza era comprensible, tomando en cuenta el tamaño de la traición, pero la muerte de Kisame había sido inútil, a ella nunca le cayeron bien, pero ella odiaba las muertes inútiles o sin sentido. "-¿se abra equivocado Orochimaru?-" pensó, inmediatamente hizo a un lado ese pensamiento. Por supuesto, Orochimaru era un bastardo sin corazón, y siempre lo será. Sin embargo, le guste o no, ella no esta en condiciones de quejarse, bastardo o no, el era un genio singular y carece de los reparos morales que no se detenía ante nada sino hasta que las cosas llegaban al limite. Ella puso una sonrisa en su rostro antes de entrar en su mansión.

-Estoy en casa- llamo, preguntándose si su marido se encontraba en casa.

-Estas de vuelta pronto, ¿paso algo?-.

La vista de la sonrisa de Dan hizo que su corazón diera un brinco, ella se acerco a su marido y le beso -voy a contarte durante la cena-. Así es, ella no podría quejarse de la genialidad de Orochimaru.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya se hundió de nuevo en el balneario de agua caliente, a la vista de seis mujeres que se encontraban allí con el, el no podía recordar los nombres de ellas, ¿pero, a quien le importa? El recordó que ellas eran refugiadas de las tierras que Konoha conquisto, las jóvenes y bellas mujeres estaban muy agradecidas de vivir en su mansión y estar bajo su protección personal. Esta era su vida, la vida que el Hokage le había obsequiado. Cuando el era mas joven, llevar una vida así abría causado un escándalo, ahora nadie se atrevería a cuestionar nada a un miembro del Circulo, ni siquiera tenia que salir de la aldea nunca mas, el Hokage tenia a veces una misión para el, pero si no tenia una siempre se le permitía dedicarse a jugar y disfrutar de los placeres de la carne. El no estaba de acuerdo con algunas de las cosas que su excompañero hacia, pero el trataba de no pensar en esas cosas.

El sonrío a su pequeño harem -¿Quién de ustedes quiere darme un masaje?-, como siempre, las jóvenes lucharon entre si por tal honor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi estaba sentado frente a su ventana, tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, los acontecimientos de hoy habían sido muy divertidos, si Zabuza había creído realmente que podía robar la gema del Kitsune y matar a Orochimaru, entonces el realmente se había merecido morir en el fuego. No por traición, sino por su estupidez imperdonable, también se alegro el de la muerte de Kisame, ahora había menos jugadores en el juego, eso era mejor. Ahora solo había seis miembros en el Círculo y Sarutobi, a su juicio, con certeza podría decir que en el futuro podría manipularlos y ganar su confianza, exceptuando la de Anko, ella era el principal obstáculo en su objetivo. Itachi como maestro del ANBU y el como líder de la fuerza policiaca, se encontraba en la posición numero tres de la cadena de poder de Konoha, su poder solo era superado por el Hokage y la pequeña mascota del Hokage, la misma Mitarashi Anko. El Uchiha amaba los desafíos y quería poner a prueba sus limites, el nunca se había satisfecho a ser cualquier cosa mas que el shinobi mas poderoso sobre toda la tierra, pero el juego en el que debería participar era muy letal y hacer algo mal podría significar su fin.

El sacudió la cabeza, Zabuza era un ejemplo, que no necesitaba, de lo que podría suceder si se carecía de la paciencia, o peor aun, de alguien de confianza, sus pensamientos eran propios. Años atrás, cuando el había matado a Shisui había personas detrás de el. El había comenzado a considerar matar a todo su clan y escapar de la aldea hasta que el Hokage intervino, este no solo había silenciado cualquier cosa con respecto a ese incidente, sino que le había elevado al mando del ANBU, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no era mas que una forma de poner a prueba los limites de sus habilidades. El había seguido trabajando en el desarrollo de nuevos jutsus y en el poder del Mangekyo Sharingan, pero también había desarrollado su intelecto y su voluntad se agudizo en el ejercicio del poder, al ser inmortal ahora tiene la ventaja del tiempo, para poder conseguir su objetivo final. En primer lugar necesitaba sustituir a Anko de ser el favorito del Hokage y su mano derecha, eso no seria fácil, mientras que Anko carecía de una mente brillante, en su lugar tenia un agudo sentido si algo pudiera poner en peligro su posición al lado de su Orochimaru-sensei, cualquier intento de atacarla de frente o directamente se condenaba al fracaso. No, el tendría que demostrar paciencia y poco a poco quitarle esa posición a Anko, el debería poner especial atención en sus errores, cualquier error que fuera descubierto adelantaría su sentencia. Orochimaru no podría tener sospechas sobre el, solo seria cuestión de tiempo.

Una vez en la posición de mano derecha de Orochimaru el se mantendría cerca y esperaría un momento de debilidad, el no tenia ni idea de cuando o como podría venir esta oportunidad, en ese momento cuando Orochimaru era vulnerable lo atacaría con toda la potencia de su sharingan, pero antes de eso debería aprender todos los secretos del Hokage para estar en condiciones de reemplazarlo, para ello el sabia que ocuparía bastante tiempo, quizás unos cien años o mas, sin embargo, había tiempo y tenia paciencia, y lo que era mas importante, tenia en su mente el único deseo de ver cuanto era capaz.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi había regresado a su hogar, le habían ofrecido cualquier propiedad en Konoha, pero el prefirió vivir en la casa donde el creció, cuando el llego a su cada se aseguro de estar solo, entonces se dirigió al vestidor de su habitación, abriendo el segundo cajón y sacando de este un pequeño libro de color naranja que había escondido allí, alegrándose de que este no hubiera sido encontrado aun, el sacudió la cabeza preguntándose ¿Cómo es que ella los encuentra?, tal vez era que podía olerlos, el dio un rápido vistazo a su reloj, ella estaría trabajando en el hospital un par de horas mas, por lo que el se estiro en la cama y comenzó a leer, cuando todavía se encontraba leyendo sintió un instinto asesino inundar la sala.

El le miro, a sabiendas de que fue capturado infraganti con el libro naranja en sus manos -Hola cariño, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-.

Su esposa le miro con rabia mientras el instinto asesino aumentaba, ella se acerco a donde el se encontraba y estiro la mano, al igual que un niño travieso Kakashi se levanto y le entrego el libro, ella lo agarro firmemente y lo coloco en una de las bolsas de desechos que se quemarían mas tarde -¿Por qué sigues leyendo estas cosas? Y no me digas que es porque Obito te las dio, no deberías aceptarlo- le exigió Rin.

El bajo su mascara y trato de darle un beso, sin embargo, un gruñido de parte de ella lo detuvo -Acabo de encontrarlo hoy- dijo avergonzado.

Rin sacudió su cabeza, ella tenia la cuerpo de dieciséis, la misma edad en la que ella había muerto en Kaze no Kuni (País del Viento), mientras que Kakashi tenia dieciocho años, a el le hubiera gustado haberlos conocido un poco mas, pero no se queja, Obito murió a los trece años de edad, aunque el había desarrollado sus hábitos y aptitudes de un adolescente.

-Obito viene a cenar esta noche, pero te juro que el no podrá poner nunca mas un pie en esta casa de nuevo-.

-Vamos cariño, no seas así- alego Kakashi, mientras la miraba con ojos de cachorro abandonado, desde que el le devolvió el sharingan a su amigo y haberse puesto un ojo normal, el había encontrado que era mas capaz de expresarse. El Hokage no había estado satisfecho con su decisión de quitarse el sharingan, pero no era de el, además de que Obito solo tendría uno, había limites incluso para las maravillas que el Hokage podría hacer, una de esas cosas era que cuando el traía a la vida a alguien, cuando este era devuelto regresaba a su integridad física a la edad en el momento de su muerte, esa era la edad en la que se mantuvo Obito, el no podría crecer, aunque gozaba de una perfecta curación y regeneración. Otro limite era que las partes del cuerpo que habían sido eliminadas antes de su muerte se habían perdido, a pesar de que Kakashi era menos eficaz el le devolvió el "regalo" que su amigo le había dado.

La vista de la su cara triste Rin no podría permanecer enojada, a pesar de todo ella misma le regalo a su marido una sonrisa -Bien, ¿pero vas dejar de leer estas cosas?-.

-claro-.

-Mentiroso- ella se inclino y le dio un rápido beso, -La cena estará lista en una hora-, el asintió y comenzó a preguntarse si ella nunca buscara en el ático.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko se despojo de sus ropas y se deslizo debajo de las sabanas de la gran cama, ella se sentó allí y comenzó a esperar ansiosamente por el. Su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, a pesar de que ellos habían hecho el amor muchas veces, en cada una de ellas sentía la misma emoción y alegría, ella solo podía estar a su lado una o dos veces al mes, y esta noche había sido una de esas noches sorpresa, el la había buscado y le sonrío diciéndole que quería estar con ella esta noche.

Ella no se molesta con estar al lado de el en raras ocasiones, también había descubierto hace mucho tiempo que el tenia también gusto por los hombres, por lo que ella acepto de buen agrado esto, uno puede sentir el placer de muchas formas pero también tenían las mismas normas mundanas, tampoco le había preguntado sobre otros placeres; ella entendía lo que el le daba y lo recibió de buen agrado. Anko le amaba y adoraba con cada fibra de su ser, para ella el fue su mundo, maestro, padre, hermano, amante, amigo y señor, también comprendía que el no le amaba de la misma manera. Orochimaru era un hombre gobernado por sus pasiones, y se negó a dejar que una sola pasión le ganara a las demás. Pero, a su manera, el la cuidaba, esto era suficiente para llenar su corazón de alegría.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y el le sonrío mientras entraba en la habitación, comenzando lentamente a quitarse su tunica dejando al descubierto su piel -Pequeña Anko- le dijo suavemente.

-Mi amor- le dijo ella en respuesta, "-Soy tuya-".

El entro en ella dejando libre su pasión carnal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- le dijo mientras preparaba los alimentos.

-Trate de ver de nuevo a Shizune- respondió tristemente Dan.

Tsunade vio mal esto -Te diría que dejaras de hacer eso, es bastante malo que me haya dejado con la practica privada aquí en Konoha, si yo tuviera las posibilidades le prohibiera regresar a la aldea para siempre-.

-No digas eso- respondió Dan, -Ella es mi sobrina y ella fue tu amiga mas cercana-.

-Si, lo era, pero ella ya no es nada de nosotros ahora, es necesario aceptar eso y seguir adelante, ella no tiene cabida en nuestras vidas- dijo Tsunade con firmeza.

-Ella tenía derecho a opinar-.

-¡Bien! Entonces ella tiene derecho a odiar, ¿Por qué la defiendes? Si había una forma para que Nawaki y tú regresaran, la tome-.

Dan se detuvo y observo su plato -Ella piensa que lo que se hizo para traernos de vuelta no es solo un error, sino que esta mal y es algo antinatural- tomando un poco de los alimentos, -Creo que ella tiene razón-.

-¿Qué?- dijo en un grito.

El la miro -Creo que no debería haber regresado, dos personas fueron sacrificadas para que nosotros regresáramos a la vida-.

-Entonces, ¿Qué?-, Dan la miro -¿Cuántas muertes innecesarias han ocurrido a causa de todas las guerras que han ocurrido? ¡Miles!, entonces ¿Qué mas da si dos personas mas murieron para que tú y Nawaki volvieran a la vida para mí? ¡Por ustedes dos hubiera sido capaz de pagar cualquier precio!-, ella se levanto y se coloco a su lado.

-Tsunade creo que seria mejor si yo…-.

-¡no digas eso!-, ella cayo de rodillas al lado de la silla de Dan, tomando sus manos y entrelazándolas con las suyas -¡Cariño te amo!, cuando te perdí mi mundo desapareció, y no me importa si esta mal o es antinatural haberte traído a la vida, para que yo, tu y Nawaki estemos juntos realizaría cualquier cosa-.

-Pero no estoy realmente vivo Tsunade- dijo suavemente. -Yo no envejezco, no sangro y no necesito comer ni beber nada, sea lo que soy ahora, no soy humano-, hablando con ternura y acariciando la mejilla de la rubia -Yo no pertenezco ya a este mundo-.

Ella presiono su mejilla contra su palma-¿me amas?-.

-Si-.

-Entonces tu corazón esta vivo, ¿no es eso suficiente? Si mueres de nuevo yo moriré contigo-.

El sacudió la cabeza negativamente -Tsunade, no puedo…-.

-¿no puedes que? ¿Dejarme sola? ¿Abandonarme?-, ella tomo su otra mano y la coloco en la mejilla de el, -Tu estas caliente, cuando tu estas conmigo siento tu amor y se que estoy segura, incluso si ahora eres diferente sigues siendo el mismo hombre que una vez amen y sigo amando, no puedo perderte de nuevo, no voy a perderte de nuevo, si te mueres, voy a morir también-. Dan la miro con horror, -Cuando tu te casaste conmigo juraste que siempre estarías conmigo ¿acaso era una mentira?-.

-¡No, por supuesto que no!-.

-¡Entonces quédate conmigo!- ella le rogó -No me dejes nunca de nuevo-, ella lloro y viéndola llorar hizo que su corazón le doliera, el le amaba.

-No llores mi amor- el se inclino hacia delante y la beso con suavidad -No te voy a dejar-.

-¿Lo prometes?-.

-Te lo prometo amor-.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Oye viejo!-.

Sarutobi detuvo el movimiento de su pincel y le sonrío a su nieto -Hola Konohamaru-.

El joven se detuvo y miro fijamente el lienzo -Viejo, ¿Qué pintas?-.

Sarutobi también miro su lienzo, se trataba de una enorme foto de un zorro de nuevo colas, atacando lo que queda da la aldea, la pintura contiene grandes cantidades de rojo y negro, era un retrato de fuego y muerte -Esto lo pinte de un sueño que tuve-.

Konohamaru tembló de miedo -Debe haber sido una verdadera pesadilla-.

Sarutobi asintió -No fue agradable-.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué pintas algo como eso?-.

Sarutobi espero un momento viendo a su nieto con cautela -A veces es bueno recordar cosas desagradables, nos ayuda a recordar que algunas cosas no se deben hacer y que algunas otras cosas no se pueden evitar-.

Konohamaru vio fijamente a su abuelo un momento, pero luego se encogió -Sea cual sea el motivo, papa ya regreso y dice que nos llevara a cenar esta noche-.

Sarutobi asintió sonriente y puso sus más oscuros pensamientos a un lado, por ahora.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minato se retorcía y revolvía en su cama -No…-, el gimió.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Todo estaba en llamas! ¡La aldea entera se quemaba! El se arrodillo rodeado de ese infierno, incapaz de moverse o incluso de gritar, cuando se arrodillo completamente algo sacudió la tierra, los edificios se derrumbaron al ser pisados por unas gigantescas patas. Minato vio fijamente el rostro del gran Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Su poder y el peso que sentía sobre el, lo hacían impotente, incapaz de hacer nada. Los ojos del demonio se fijaron en el, su boca se abrió y pronuncio algo que resonó como un gran trueno.

-¡SOY LIBRE!-.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Espero que este fic les este gustando, al igual que a un servidor (osea yo ^^), los vere en otro capitulo, y dense una vuelta por mis otros fics. Sayonara...


	4. La gran y terrible

**Capitulo 4: La gran y terrible**

Namikaze Naruto siempre ha sentido una oleada de alivio y placer cuando las puertas de Konoha estaban en su rango de visión, una patrulla mas se completo, una vez mas el regreso a casa después de haber cumplido con Konoha y el Hokage, y esta vez había añadido la satisfacción de llevar a su equipo de vuelta sano y salvo. En sus cuatro años de servicio activo había ido a casi todas las tierras que Konoha gobernaba, había muchas ciudades más grandes en el mundo y lugares que pueden presumir de tener una atmósfera interesante o cosmopolita, pero para el Konoha era especial, es donde vivía el Hokage y el corazón del imperio. Noventa y nueve por ciento de todos los shinobis vivían en la aldea. Era la última y verdadera aldea shinobi. Kirigakure no Sato (Aldea oculta de la Niebla) aun existía, el había estado una vez allí, pero no había shinobis ya, ahora solo era un remanso rural, Konoha era el corazón del imperio político, económico y cultural. Lo que ocurría aquí era lo que importaba.

El trajo a su equipo a la estación de guardia mientras decía -Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, esta fue una excelente primera patrulla, tomen un descanso por el resto del día de hoy y mañana también, vallan al campo de entrenamiento veinticinco a las diez horas al día siguiente-, todos sus estudiantes asintieron alegremente, incluso Sasuke.

A medida que se acercaron a los dos Jonin que custodiaban el puesto de guardia uno de ellos hablo -Equipo Naruto, hemos estado esperándolos-, inmediatamente aparecieron de la nada cuatro ANBU alrededor de Haku.

-Momochi Haku, por orden del Hokage estas bajo arresto- dijo uno de los ANBU, Haku no comprendió inmediatamente lo que escucho así que fue inutilizado rápidamente por otro ANBU.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- exigió Naruto dando un paso hacia delante y estaba a punto de crear un rasengan.

Uno de los ANBU se volvió hacia el, todos ellos tenían la tunica negra y las mascaras de la muerte -¡No interfieran! ¡Es la voluntad del Hokage!-.

-¿Sabes quién es su padre?-

-Si se quien era, Haku es el hijo de un traidor y esta bajo arresto-.

-Pero…- una parte de el quería interferir y ayudar a su estudiante, pero a el siempre se le había enseñado que su deber era obedecer las ordenes de su Hokage.

-¡Ya basta!- grito el líder de los ANBU, -¡somos las armas personales del Hokage! No interfieran o conocerás la ira del Hokage-, y haciendo una señal los cuatro shinobis desaparecieron con Haku.

Naruto se encontraba allí aturdido, Sasuke se encogió de hombros -Oh bien, nos vemos el dentro de dos días sensei-, con esto el pelinegro coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos y se alejo.  
-Adiós sensei- dijo Sakura dándose prisa para alcanzar al Uchiha, -Sasuke-kun ¿quieres ir por algo de comer?-.  
Naruto se sorprendió por la reacción de su grupo a lo que le paso a Haku, habiendo sido un equipo por un par de meses, pero todos ellos se conocían unos a otros desde la academia. El habría esperado que se preocuparan por su amigo, Naruto frunció el ceño y decidió que debía hacer algo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Quieres que?- dijo la secretaria detrás del escritorio viendo al rubio como su estuviera loco. Los dos ANBU que estaban allí tenían mascaras, pero probablemente podrían haber tenido expresiones similares.

Naruto apretó sus dientes para tratar de ser paciente -Quiero hablar con el Comandante ANBU, Uchiha Itachi- dijo el, por segunda vez.

La mujer le siguió mirando -En todos los años que tengo trabajando aquí, no he visto a nadie que quisiera hablar voluntariamente con el Comandante-.  
-Supongo que siempre existe una primera vez para todo-.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza severamente -El Comandante no ve a nadie a menos que tengan una cita-.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que hable con el-.

La forma en que ella veía al rubio, podría haber sido porque pensó que el tenia una segunda cabeza, el teléfono en su escritorio sonó, ello lo recogió -Si señor-, ella escucho un momento -Si señor, en un momento se lo mando-, colgando el teléfono dijo -El comandante lo vera ahora-. La forma en que ella lo dijo podría haber sonado áspera para anunciar una cita.

-¿Entonces donde esta la cámara?- dijo en broma.

Ella lo miro fijamente sin un rastro de humor -No tarde mucho, el Comandante le espera-.

El asintió y entro en la oficina, sentado detrás de una gran mesa se encontraba Uchiha Itachi esperando por el, tenia sus túnicas negras ANBU, pero no llevaba la mascara de la muerte, en su lugar el llevaba su hitai-ite del Circulo. Inclinándose hacia delante de su silla el Comandante ANBU le dio una lenta y reflexiva sonrisa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Hokage estaba solo en su enorme y opulenta habitación, apoyándose en una silla acolchada mientras que quitaba la Joya del Kitsune de su cadena y la colocaba en su mano. A pesar de los fragmentos que había eliminado de la superficie de la joya, esta sigue siendo perfectamente lisa, la joya era de un profundo y brillante color rojo, tanto como el corazón de una llama, no era un sólido rojo. Mirando fijamente la joya el podría ver el color, la sombra y el aumento de flujo, como un pequeño rió de fuego en movimiento, el dijo una palabra he inmediatamente la joya creció desde el tamaño de una canica al de una bola de cristal.

El Hokage estaba estudiando ahora la joya mucho mas grande, y acariciando la bola de cristal con una sonrisa dice -Oh gran y terrible Kyuubi ¿no vendrá a hablar conmigo?-, y burlándose dijo -¿Es que ya no tienes ánimos para decirme de nuevo todos los castigos que me infligirás por atreverme a utilizarte como una herramienta?-, Orochimaru se entusiasmo por el repentino instinto asesino que inundo la cámara por todas partes, dos aberturas aparecieron en la superficie rojiza, estas se ampliaron mas hasta tomar la forma de un par de ojos de zorro. Los ojos miraron fijamente a su torturador.

-¡Arrogante pequeña serpiente! ¡Sin embargo, una vez que yo este libre sabrás quien soy yo!- una voz sonó atronadoramente en la cabeza del Hokage.

Orochimaru sonrío con alegría -¡Por supuesto! Tú eres mi instrumento, como todos los demás que sirven a mis pies-.

-¡Yo soy Kyuubi no Kitsune! ¡El mas poderoso entre todos los bijuu!-.

El se acerco un poco mas a la bola de cristal -Entonces mátame o todopoderoso Kyuubi- inmediatamente se escucho un aullido ensordecedor, Orochimaru sintió el placer de siempre cuando el poderoso Kyuubi se veía obligado a admitir que estaba bajo su control y dijo -A pesar de ser poderoso yo todavía estoy vivo, tu estas en la palma de mi mano, parece que a pesar de que eres muy poderoso también eres impotente, muy interesante contradicción-  
Los ojos de color naranja se hicieron un poco mas estrechos -Un impotente mortal nunca, ni siquiera ahora me controla, yo soy eterno y esta prisión en la que me han encerrado no lo es, un día voy a ser libre, voy a destruir todo lo que has construido, te llevare conmigo a mi reino y voy a divertirme contigo cien mil años hasta que caigas en la locura-.

-Esa amenaza parece aburrida ¿no tienes otra cosa nueva en mente?-.

El zorro le miro fijamente, mientras veía a Orochimaru -Ríe serpiente, búrlate y disfruta tu breve momento de control sobre mi, se terminara pronto-, los ojos se cerraron y el instinto asesino se había ido.

Orochimaru todavía continuaba burlándose, gozaba de las reuniones y las amenazas de Kyuubi. A su juicio Kyuubi era como un perro rabioso frenado por una correa y una cadena de acero, cualquiera que fueran los planes del zorro Orochimaru nunca creía que podría escapar, la joya volvió a su tamaño real y el Hokage la coloco de nuevo en la cadena. El era el mayor genio que este mundo nunca había visto y con su genialidad el logro elaborar la cárcel perfecta para contener el poder del Kyuubi, algunos idiotas como Zabuza creen que simplemente con tener la joya era suficiente para poder utilizar los poderes del todopoderoso Kyuubi no Kitsune. ¡Tontos! ¡Como si el fuera a ser descuidado con ese maravilloso tesoro! La joya contenía decenas o centenas de jutsus creados y que solo podían ser utilizados por Orochimaru. Capas de seguridad que impiden escapar desde dentro y obtener el control desde fuera. El no le tenia miedo a las infantiles amenazas de Kyuubi, el viviría y reinaría para siempre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bienvenido Naruto-kun- dijo, pausándose un poco continuo -¿puedo llamarte Naruto-kun?-.

-Si eso hace las cosas más fáciles para lo que quiero, esta bien-.

-Muy bien, y a ¿Qué debo el honor de tu visita?-.

-Uno de mis estudiantes fue detenido por el ANBU, eso tiene que ser un error, quiero que Haku sea puesto en libertad inmediatamente-.

-Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero me temo que eso será imposible-.

-¡Pero su padre es un miembro del Circulo! ¿Cómo pueden tender detenido al hijo de Zabuza?-.

-Su padre era un miembro del Circulo- fue la respuesta precisa de Itachi recortando tonos -Eso fue antes de que el Hokage lo hallara culpable de traición y lo ejecutara-.

-¿Zabuza esta muerto?- dijo Naruto conmovido.

Itachi asintió con calma. -así es, Naruto-kun debes aprender e investigar los hechos antes de querer hacer demandas, me podrías haber ahorrado un poco de tiempo y energía-.

-¡Pero Zabuza es parte del Circulo! ¡El es inmortal!-.

Itachi se encogió de hombros -El Hokage fue el que lo mato, pero ahora confío en que Haku entenderá porque fue detenido y el porque no pueden hacer nada por el-.

-¡No, yo no! Incluso si Zabuza era culpable de traición, estoy seguro de que Haku no tenía nada que ver en eso-.

Itachi se sorprendió al ver el argumento de Naruto, tal vez el no era tan inteligente como le habían hecho creer -Es la voluntad del Hokage que todos los miembros de la familia del traidor sufran, por lo tanto el va a sufrir, punto el asunto esta cerrado-.

-Pero…- Naruto trato de pensar en alguna manera de ayudar, no había conocido el suficiente tiempo a Haku, pero estaba seguro de que era un buen chico y era inocente.

-El asunto esta cerrado Naruto-kun- dijo Itachi, "-definitivamente no es tan inteligente o sensible como su padre-" pensó, -El ha sido condenado por el Hokage, no hay nada mas que decir, ahora si por favor te retiras tengo trabajo que hacer-, Itachi abrió una carpeta que estaba en su escritorio.

Naruto no se rindió, pero no había nada mas que pudiera hacer al respecto, cuando dejo la sede ANBU todavía estaba determinado a tratar de ayudar a Haku.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR.**

Holas a todos de nuevo, lamento el retraso con la traduccion de este fic, pero ^^` digamos que tuve problemas tecnicos, si eso, tuve problemas tecnicos.

Recuerden que este no es mi fic, es del autor **lord of the land of fire**.


	5. Un buen momento

**Capitulo 5: Un buen momento**

Naruto se dirigía a casa, no estaba feliz, ¿tal vez lo que le paso a Haku le inquietaba enormemente? Naruto había visto muchas cosas para saber que tan misericordioso podría ser el Hokage. Pero esas cosas le habían sucedido a los enemigos y extranjeros en otras tierras, ¿Lo de Haku era diferente, no? Haku podría haber nacido en otro país, pero se había reasentado y dado su lealtad a Konoha. El no era un enemigo o un extraño y aunque Zabuza había sido culpable de traición, Naruto estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Haku no tenia nada que ver con ello, Haku era inocente y no merecía sufrir, recordando la imagen de los inocentes niños de la aldea que hace unos días el había devastado, así es, habían sido demasiados inocentes, sin embargo, esto era completamente diferente. Trato de pensar en un ¿Por qué? No le preocupaba que tal vez no conocía a Haku lo suficiente ¿Realmente era un traidor? ¿Realmente lo conocía lo suficiente para apoyarlo? Sus inquietantes pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito.

-¡Naruto-kun!-.

Buscando el lugar proveniente de aquel grito se dio cuenta de que había pasado por la finca Hyuuga de camino a casa. En las puertas había una niña de pelo largo y los más hermosos ojos lavandas que pudiera haber visto. El rubio le dio una gran sonrisa -Hey Hinata-chan- dijo, mientras extendía sus brazos, y como siempre lo hacia cuando llegaba a casa, recibía un abrazo de ella.

-¿Dónde haz estado?- pregunto, ella incluso se quejo por no abrazarlo mucho, -He oído que regresaste hace una hora-.

-Perdóname Hinata-chan, hubo algunas cosas que tenia que hacer- dijo, mientras se inclinaba para recibir un beso de bienvenida. Era imposible para el estar de mal humor cuando ella estaba con el -Te contare de ello mas tarde, ¿Cómo haz estado?-.

Ella le sonrío felizmente, ahora que el estaba a su lado todo estaba bien -Oh, he estado bien- a la vez que dejo salir un suspiro decepcionado -Hasta ahora todos nosotros hemos estado haciendo patrullaje local, hace tres días regresamos, ¡Ni siquiera nos dejaron ir mas allá de cincuenta millas de Konoha!-.

-Hinata, tu y tu equipo apenas acaban de salir de la academia, no hay nada malo en que tardes un poco de tiempo para obtener algo de experiencia-.

-Tu equipo es igual, ¿Por qué fueron a Rai no Kuni (País del Trueno)?-.

Naruto frunció el ceño un poco -Bueno, en realidad yo quería ir a un lugar mas tranquilo en nuestra primera gira, pedí ir a Ta no Kuni (País del Campo de Arroz) o a Cha no Kuni (País del Té), sin embargo las ordenes fueron ir a Rai no Kuni, de modo que es allí donde nos dirigimos-.

-¿Por qué no le hicieron caso a tu petición?-.

-Creo que es por dos razones, sospecho yo, una creo, es porque querían mantener al Segundo Rayo Amarillo en un lugar de tensión, y dos, me imagino que el padre de Sasuke esta impulsándolo para que vea mucha acción lo mas pronto posible-.

-Deseo que mis padres también actuaran de esa forma, creo que mama y papa están tratando de protegerme-.

-¡Me alegra oír eso!-.

Hinata acabo el abrazo bruscamente y cruzo sus brazos Naruto-kun soy una kunoichi de Konoha y quiero hacer un nombre por mi misma- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

El frunció el ceño de nuevo -Hinata, Konoha tiene mas que suficientes shinobis y kunoichis para hacer todas las cosas que hay que hacer, quiero que estés a salvo Hinata-chan, si algo te llegara a suceder mi corazón se haría trizas-.

Cuando ella escucho esas palabras se rindió -Naruto-kun yo…-, no pudo acabar cuando el la tomo de la espalda abrazándola a la vez que le robaba un beso. Había mucho mal, y había muchas cosas que le confundían, pero por lo menos, Hinata siempre será algo bueno para el.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rubio observaba las flores, hasta que vio una como la que el tenia en mente, el saco uno de sus kunai y la corto limpiamente, cautelosamente la tomo dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Hinata con una sonrisa divertida y se la entrego.

-Gracias Naruto-kun- ella tomo la rosa y la puso en su cabello, esa era una de las mas dulces cosas que el rubio hacia por ella cuando se reunían.

-Ten cuidado con las espinas-.

Ella se rió entre dientes, Naruto era realmente lindo cuando se preocupaba por ella -Ya lo he hecho antes-.

El se sentó al lado de ella sobre el banco blanco, colocando su brazo alrededor de ella para mantenerla cerca de el -Esta es mi parte favorita cuando regreso a casa, sentado aquí contigo en el jardín de rosas-.

-También es mi parte favorita- dijo ella mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

-¿Cómo esta tu familia? ¿Cómo esta tu mama?-.

-Tsunade dice que mientras ella siga su tratamiento estará mejor-.

-Si, oba-chan sabe lo que hace-.

-Debes de ser agradable Naruto-kun, si no fuera por ella, mi mama no estaría bien-.

-Yo solo quería decir que ella hace bien las cosas- dijo el, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Ella se burlo, genio o no, su Naruto-kun podría ser muy tonto a veces -De todas maneras, mama y papa están bien, Hanabi esta haciendo las cosas bien en la academia y todavía esta decidida a superarme un día-.

-¡Eso seria tener demasiada suerte! ¡No hay manera en que ella pueda ser una kunoichi mejor que tu, Hinata-chan!-.

-Tal vez, si es que ella trabaja duro, mi tío Hizashi ha estado pensando en volver al servicio activo-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Bueno, creo que el se aburre, ahora que este Neji se ausenta por las misiones-.

-Oh, ¿Cómo ha estado el genio?- dice el rubio, con un deje de molestia en a voz.

-Neji no es tan malo- ella le recordó, -Esta molesto porque el y su padre no se encuentran en la rama principal, pero no es como si el y mi tío nos odiaran, ni nada por el estilo, de todos modos, el y su equipo se encuentran en el Kusa no Kuni (país del Césped) en estos momentos, dicen que las conflictos en ese país se han tranquilizado-.

-Eso es lo que también he escuchado- dijo el, -Eso deja a Rai no Kuni (país del Rayo) como el ultimo foco de tensión, mi patrulla fue atacada dos veces allí-.

-¿Qué? ¿Están todos bien?-.

El le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora -Todos están bien-, el rubio le contó todo acerca de los ataques, pero decidió dejar a un lado lo que sucedió en la aldea.

-¿Mataste a tres shinobis tu solo? ¿Por qué no quisiste que tu equipo te ayudara?-.

-Oh, yo solo pensé que seria mas fácil si me ocupaba de ellos, no es como si fueran Jonin, todos ellos probablemente apenas eran Genin-.

Hinata se deprimió un poco -Ojala yo fuera tan fuerte como tu Naruto-kun, tenemos la misma edad, pero tu ya eres uno de los principales Jonin de la aldea, tal vez hasta incluso fuera del Hi no Kuni (país del fuego)-.

Naruto se avergonzó un poco -Yo no me siento de esa manera Hinata-chan, hemos entrenado juntos y se que eres una buena kunoichi y solo mejoraras con el tiempo-, el no trato de decirle que ella era mas fuerte que el, porque ambos sabían que no era cierto -No te compares conmigo, cuando tu tienes al Rayo Amarillo y a Jiraiya de senseis tiendes a aprender mucho mas rápido de lo normal-.

-Bueno, tú eres especial Naruto-kun- dijo ella tranquilamente.

A su punto de vista sus mejillas se sonrojaron por lo que decidió probar y cambiar de tema -Dime Hinata-chan, ¿Haras algo el próximo martes?-.

Hinata le dio una sonrisa disimulada -No Naruto-kun, ¿acaso se celebra algo especial ese día?-.

-podría decirse que si, es 10 de Octubre, mi décimo cumpleaños- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa, -¡Todo el pueblo lo festeja!-.

Ella se burlo -¿De verdad Naruto-kun? Yo pensaba que se celebraba el Festival de la Salvación-.

-Bueno, me gusta pensar que si, como si fuera una fiesta secreta en donde me festejarían secretamente-.

Ella abrazo a su novio y siguió riendo. Naruto podría ser tan tonto a veces, pero ella no quiere que el rubio fuera de otra forma -¿Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa esta noche? Mi mama hará el ramen especial que tanto te gusta-.

-Claro, pero primero tengo que hablar con mi padre-.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minato vio como su hijo y su prometida se sentaron en el jardín de rosas, ambos siempre han estado juntos. Cuando Hiashi había visto como Naruto cuidaba de su hija, el había hecho todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que ambos pasaran mas tiempo juntos, Hiashi estaba desesperado por tener una conexión entre los Hyuuga, los Namikaze y uno miembro del Circulo, los dos habían sido prometidos el año pasado. Hiashi le había dicho en gran parte que el mayor servicio que Hinata podría hacer por su clan era casarse con Naruto, tenia la intención de que ella fuera una kunoichi, pero que se le mantuviera libre de peligro. Mirando desde la ventana hacia abajo donde su hijo y Hinata se encontraban le recordó a los agradables días que había pasado el con Kushina. Ella había muerto trágicamente en el parto, el la amaba y aun lo hacia, pero se consideraba bendecido por el tiempo que habían compartido. Minato sabia que su hijo amaba verdaderamente a Hinata y que ella también lo hacia, el quería que su hijo disfrutara de la misma felicidad que el vivió. Pero incluso lo que el mas quería, era que Naruto no tuviera que pasar su vida en la guerra, tenia la esperanza de que su hijo tuviera una oportunidad de vivir y criar una familia en paz, por primera vez en doce años, eso parecía posible ahora. Se acercaba el fin a la constante lucha y asesinato bajo su mano, todas las tierras shinobis pertenecían al Imperio de Konoha y una vez que la resistencia en Rai no Kuni (país del Rayo) fuera derrotada no habría mas luchas. Por supuesto había tierras más allá de las montañas occidentales además de otras naciones y continentes, pero ninguna de estas tierras tenia shinobis, ninguna de esas tierras podría ser una amenaza.

Cada nueva guerra ha sido proclamada necearía y una guerra defensiva, cada una de esas amenazas había sido derrotada por Konoha y para la seguridad de Konoha, ¿no significaría eso que a largo plazo no habría mas guerras? ¿Era realmente posible la paz?

-Oye papa-.

Minato pestañeo para volver a la realidad, dándose vuelta para ver a su hijo, el había estado tan atrapado en sus pensamientos que no había notado cuando Hinata regreso a su casa o cuando Naruto entro en la mansión, -Hola hijo, ¿Cómo fue el viaje? ¿Te gusto tener tu propio equipo?-.

-La gira fue un poco dura, pero nada que no pudiera manejar, en cuanto a mi equipo tengo un problema en el cual necesito tu ayuda-.

-¿Oh?-.

Naruto hizo una mueca -Necesito un favor-.

-Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire dijo -Una audiencia con el Hokage-.

**

* * *

NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Agradezco sus comentarios y espero que esten atentos a mis traducciones, solo me queda una semana mas de trabajo pesado y examenes y por fin sere libre para aumentar la velocidad de mis traducciones, asi como tambien dedicarme a mis propios fics, nos vemos...


	6. El nuevo titulo

**Capitulo 6: El nuevo titulo**

Minato por supuesto le había pedido las causas por las que necesitaba una audiencia con el Hokage. Naruto simplemente explico con gran pasión lo que le había sucedido a Haku, junto con la convicción de que el muchacho no había hecho nada malo, Minato había escuchado con atención y justo cuando su hijo termino de dar la explicación, solo había una posible respuesta a su petición.

-No-.

-¿Qué?- Naruto no le creyó.

-Te dije que no- repitió Minato con firmeza -No voy a organizar una audiencia con el Hokage para ti-.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no? ¡Seria fácil convencer al Hokage! ¡Dame cinco minutos con el y se que puedo convencerlo de dejar libre a Haku!-.

-Estoy seguro de que podrías- dijo Minato tranquilamente.

Su hijo no entiende esto -Entonces, ¿Por qué no me ayudas?-.

Minato vio mal a su hijo y se pregunto si lo había protegido demasiado, si es así ha llegado el momento de hacer algunas aclaraciones importantes -¿crees que el corazón del Hokage será tocado por la bondad? El tal vez te de la razón, no me cabe duda, pero puedes estar seguro que habrá un precio por ello, una vez que el Hokage tiene sus garras sobre ti, nunca mas serás libre- suspiro Minato. -No podrás ser libre, eres un genio del Clan Namikaze y mi único hijo, pero me temo que descubrirás la verdad con el tiempo, pero no quiero darle velocidad a las cosas-.

-¿Por qué no deseas hacer para mí una reunión con el Hokage?-.

Minato miro a su hijo con sorpresa -¡No! ¡Naruto el Hokage no tendría ningún verdadero interés en lo que dirás!-.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?-.

Suspirando hizo una secuencia de sellos con las manos, Naruto se sorprendió cuando descubrió que estos eran una barrera de sonido, instantáneamente un mundo oscuro los rodeo, desapareciendo de la realidad. Dentro de este mundo los dos podrían hablar sin oídos indiscretos -Ahora, podemos hablar en privado, pero no durante mucho tiempo-.

-¡Papa, estamos en el centro de nuestra casa! ¿Realmente necesitamos intimidad?-.

Minato asintió solemnemente -Para lo que voy a decir si, las ventanas tienen ojos y las paredes tienen oídos, o debería decir que hay ANBU-.

-¿Realmente crees que los ANBU se atreverían a espiarnos?-.

-se que nos espían, he buscado en la mansión y he encontrado dispositivos de vigilancia cada mes y he encontrado mas este mes sin falta. También estoy bastante seguro de que al menos un par de nuestros sirvientes son agentes encubiertos-.

-¿Quién?- exigió Naruto con un sentimiento de traición.

-no te lo diré, debes actuar siempre como si todo el mundo que te rodea es un traidor. Ahora podemos hablar en privado, pero no por mucho tiempo o podríamos ser descubiertos. Me preguntaste porque no quiero que te reúnas con el Hokage, te lo diré, es porque el Yondaime es un cruel asesino, un bastardo sin escrúpulos, que te usaras y luego te desechara como si fueras basura-.

Naruto se sorprendió por esa declaración -¡Papa, eso es hablar de traición!- susurro.

Minato sonrío desanimado -¿Por qué susurras?-. Naruto se asusto, no estaba seguro del porque susurro. -Es porque eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que si el Hokage se entera, algo muy malo me pasara a mí y muy probablemente a ti también-.

-¡Pero eres un miembro del Círculo!-.

-¿Y?- respondió Minato con calma. -Zabuza también y Kisame, y mira lo que le sucedió a su hijo, a los ojos de Orochimaru, todos nosotros somos sus herramientas. Tu y yo, somos iguales como cualquier agricultor, sirviente o guardia de prisión, todos somos instrumentos para ser utilizados como el estime conveniente. Ahora algunas herramientas, por supuesto, son más valiosas y difíciles de reemplazar que otras, sin embargo, ninguna de estas herramientas es indispensable a sus ojos-.

Naruto sentía un nudo en su estomago -¿Es realmente así de malo papa? ¿Solo somos herramientas?-.

-¿Para el Hokage? Si, y el no hace ninguna diferencia. Te he intentado proteger, pero necesitas comprender realmente la situación en la que vivimos, en este pueblo no hay justicia ni se vela por los inocentes. Si el Hokage dice que eres culpable, entonces eres culpable, incluso si no lo eres. Y con respecta a Haku, no importa si es inocente o culpable, el Hokage usara todo lo que tu eres en tu contra, su lealtad a su estudiante es solo una fachada, esta también es la misma que hizo que el pueblo convenciera a Sandaime para convertirlo en Hokage. El precio por salvar a Haku es simplemente demasiado elevado, tendrás que olvidarte de el-.

-¿olvidarme de el?- susurro, -¿te refieres a que pretenda que nunca paso nada?-.

Minato asintió, -Eso es, has tenido que olvidar muchas cosas en los últimos años para permanecer cuerdo haciendo lo que tenemos que hacer a causa del deber. Yo he tratado de olvidar todo lo que ocurrió en Kaze no Kuni (País del viento) y estoy seguro que tú también quieres olvidar muchas cosas. Solo tienes que olvidarte de el-, con un gesto el deshizo el jutsu -Ahora estoy seguro de que Hinata quiere que vayas a cenar a su casa, no la hagas esperar-.

Naruto asintió lentamente. El se fue a cenar a la mansión Hyuuga, aunque el ya no sentía hambre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche Minato soñó con la aldea en llamas, y un monstruoso zorro de nueve colas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, el y los demás miembros del Círculo fueron convocados de nuevo. Cuando el Hokage hizo su aparición, hoy estaba juguetón, se inclino en su trono y les sonrío a ellos.

-quiero compartir con ustedes algunas decisiones importantes a las que he llegado, tengo la intención de hacer algunos anuncios en el Festival de la Salvación-.

-¿Qué tipo de anuncios Hokage-sama?- pregunto Anko.

El resto de ellos se quejo interiormente. Siempre que hablaba Anko significaba que Orochimaru había preparado una escena para ellos y le había dicho las palabras que tenia que utilizar.

Claro solo lo suficiente para que el Hokage le sonriera -Bueno, he pensado en lo que les diré, hay dos cosas, la menor implica mi decisión en cuanto a las dificultades en Rai no Kuni (País del Rayo)-.

El corazón de Minato se paralizo, el presentía las palabras que Orochimaru diría.

-La resistencia allí me ha enfadado-. Orochimaru continuo -He sido paciente y tanto los civiles como los ninjas han malinterpretado mi paciencia con debilidad-, una sonrisa malvada adorno su rostro -Es tiempo de corregir esa impresión, tras el festival se anunciara la total pacificación de Rai no Kuni-.

-¿así que piensas hacer una carnicería en aquel país al igual que en Kaze no Kuni?- dijo Sarutobi con calma.

Todos en la sala aguantaron la respiración a la espera de la respuesta de Orochimaru. La sonrisa del Hokage desapareció cuando se centro en su mentor.

-tienes una manera de… decir las cosas, ¿te sientes mal hoy Sarutobi-sensei?- el continuo su dialogo sin darle una oportunidad a Sarutobi para responder -por supuesto que así es, puedo ver tu pálido rostro y la forma en la que tus ojos muestran el cansancio. Tu vejez te ha hecho débil y frágil, propenso a deambular y revelar tontos pensamientos, ¡Necesitas descansar mi querido sensei! Vete-, Orochimaru uso su mano para espantarlo como si se tratara de un pájaro, -Te doy permiso para que vayas a casa y que descanses ese cuerpo débil-.

-Tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente están bien de salud Orochimaru- respondió Sarutobi.

-Y yo digo que necesitas descansar- dice con ira -Vete y descansa tu cansado cuerpo, es una orden-.

Sarutobi asintió -No renegare una orden de mi Hokage- dijo Sarutobi y con calma salio del Salón del Trono.

-¿Por qué lo toleras mi señor?- dijo Anko una vez que Sarutobi se fue.

-Sabes mi dulce Anko, lo estimo mucho-. Todos sabían que eso no era bueno. Los ojos del Hokage se centraron en uno de sus siervos -Minato, voy a darte el honor de llevar a cabo la Pacificación Total, hiciste un maravilloso trabajo en Kaze no Kuni, estoy seguro que ahora que tienes experiencia se que harás un mejor trabajo, te doy permiso de que lleves la mayor cantidad de tropas a tu gusto, te dejare elegir el numero de tu ejercito-.

Minato sentía frío, pero la única respuesta posible era -Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo Hokage-sama-, y a pesar de sus palabras no pudo ocultar un ligero temblor en su voz.

Después de esto Orochimaru adquirió un mejor estado de animo -Oh mi querido Minato-kun, ¿acaso escuche nerviosismo en tu voz? No necesitas sentirte así, tengo completa fe en tu capacidad, estoy seguro que no me decepcionaras-.

-Yo ciertamente no lo haré Hokage-sama-, Orochimaru asintió con placer.

Después de una breve pausa Anko hablo -Hokage-sama, ¿Cuál era el siguiente anuncio? -.

-Oh, me alegro de que me lo recordaras Anko, el anuncio tiene que ver con mi titulo, verán he llegado a una conclusión. Cuando fui elegido para convertirme en Hokage me sentí honrado y complacido, en verdad era mi mayor ambición y no tenía ningún deseo de ser nada más que el Kage de mi aldea. Sin embargo, estos últimos doce años he visto cambios inimaginables. No hay otros Kages que rivalicen con mi poder, no hay otras aldeas ninjas más que mí amada Konoha. Por lo tanto ser reconocido solo como el Hokage cuando no hay otras aldeas me parece absurdo-.

-por supuesto- respondió Anko, ella continuo con su dialogo -En ese caso, Orochimaru-sama, ¿Qué titulo es adecuado para expresar toda su gloria y poder?-.

-He considerado la posibilidad de reestablecer el antiguo titulo de Emperador, sin embargo, incluso eso me parece insuficiente, es un titulo mortal. Yo he logrado la vida eterna y verdaderamente tengo el poder de otorgar la vida y la muerte a quien yo decida- su sonrisa se amplio grotescamente -¿No creen que me he convertido en un Dios vivo?-.

-¡así es!- asintió Anko ansiosamente. Minato pensó en la clandestinidad que no podía hacer eso, en verdad no podía…

-En la noche del Festival de la Salvación, voy a proclamarme un Dios vivo y tendré el titulo de Dios Emperador-.

La audiencia termino y todos ellos ya no le nombraron Hokage, sino Dios Emperador.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minato ingirió cuatro pastillas para dormir con la esperanza de que no tendría más pesadillas. El mundo en el que vivía era bastante horrible y no necesitaba tener pesadillas cuando dormía. El ya estaba atrapado en una que nunca terminaría, ¿Orochimaru estaba realmente loco? Incluso pensar tal cosa era evitar la retribución divina. ¡Pero era absurdo que las personas lo gritaran y reconocieran! había muchas viejas historias que pasaban de generación en generación, de lo que les ocurría a los hombres arrogantes que desafiaban a los dioses. De los dioses nadie se burlaba. Esa arrogancia es siempre castigada. El cerró los ojos para conciliar el sueño para no pensar en Orochimaru ni en el destino de Konoha bajo sus manos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha estaba ardiendo en llamas, podía escuchar los gritos de todas las personas moribundas y el olor del humo en el aire, el estaba de rodillas sobre la hierba de color marrón, viendo a su alrededor el sabia donde se encontraba. La mansión Namikaze estaba sumida en fuego, una gran llamarada. El estaba de rodillas en el jardín de rosas, estas estaban de un color marrón a negro, debido al calor del fuego.

-Hermoso ¿no?- dijo una suave voz de mujer a su lado.

El se dio la vuelta y se congelo. A solo unos pocos metros de distancia estaba su amada Kushina, esta estaba de pie con el mismo kimono blanco que había usado en su boda, sus ojos verdes se cerraron y sonrío a la vez. Ella puso sus brazos en una pose meditativa, y el sabia que aunque esta era una horrible pesadilla, se sentía real.

-¿Kushina, realmente eres tú?-.

La mujer abrió lentamente los ojos, estos ya no eran verdes como se esperaba que fueran, ahora eran rojos y con rendijas como zorro, -No del todo-.

**

* * *

NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Aqui les traigo alguna sorpresa...


	7. La Pesadilla

**Capitulo 7: La pesadilla**

Minato se tropezó de la sorpresa y cayo de espaldas -¿Quién eres tu?-, dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Kushina sonrío juguetonamente allí donde estaba -adivina-.

El rubio se puso de pie lentamente, y controlo su pánico. Era un shinobi, por lo que tenia que controlar su miedo -Eres Kyuubi ¿No?-.

Ella lentamente hizo con sus manos un aplauso -¡Felicidades! ¡Eres bueno en esto!-.

-Esto no es real, es solo una pesadilla, tú no puedes ser realmente Kyuubi-.

Su sonrisa disminuyo -Pensé que seria mas fácil hablar contigo si me presentaba de esta forma, pero si prefieres mi otra forma…-.

-¡No!-.

Kushina hizo mas amplia su sonrisa -Eso es lo que pensé, en cuanto de si soy real, tienes razón, solo soy una fantasía, pero en cuanto a tu afirmación, yo soy Kyuubi, o al menos una parte-.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡El Kyuubi esta encerrado dentro de la gema Kitsune! ¡Tu y todo esto solo es producto de mi imaginación! ¡Eres una manifestación de mi culpa!-.

-¿Y de que tienes que sentirte culpable?-.

Con esas palabras, todo desapareció. El fuego, el humo, la tierra debajo de sus pies, todo desapareció. En su opinión, sintió nauseas mientras caía en la oscuridad absoluta.

Luego todo se detuvo y se encontraba de pie otra vez. No había fuego ni humo y el aire estaba frío. Era de noche y había una gran luna llena en el cielo, le tomo unos momentos ajustar sus ojos para saber donde estaba, cuando lo descubrió comenzó a gritar. El estaba de pie sobre un cuerpo, en realidad dos cuerpos, cada uno de sus pies estaba pisando uno de esos cadáveres. Estaba en un gran hoyo de cientos de metros de profundidad que estaba lleno de cadáveres. Todo el piso de la fosa y las paredes estaban cubiertos de cadáveres putrefactos, trato de saltar, pero se resbalo y cayó, en su caída aterrizo de cara contra un cráneo en descomposición de una anciana. Instintivamente con sus manos empujo aquello solo para sentir algo calido y pegajoso en sus manos. El cerró los ojos y simplemente grito. Ninja o no, esto era más de lo que podía soportar.

Y de nueva cuenta se sintió caer aun con los ojos cerrados. Abriendo los ojos, vio que caía en la infinita oscuridad, una vez más.

Ese momento se termino de nuevo estaba de rodillas en el jardín de rosas. Los incendios todavía estaban, a pesar de la cortina de humo que había en el aire. No hubo más gritos. Noto que sus manos estaban cubiertas de una sustancia marrón amarillento. Se dio la vuelta a un lado y vomito. El vomito tanto que sintió un hueco en el estomago. A continuación, se quito su chaqueta y se limpio desesperadamente las manos, para dejarlas lo mas limpias posible. Luego arrojo su chaqueta a la distancia asqueado.

-¿Ahora si crees que soy Kyuubi?- pregunto Kushina suavemente.

Minato la miro y asintió levemente -¿este no es un sueño normal verdad?-.

Kushina sonrío y sacudió la cabeza -Todo lo que esta a nuestro alrededor es una parte de mi mente, los detalles los he conseguido de tu mente, pero yo controlo esta realidad-.

El la miro sabiendo que se encontraba a su misericordia -¿Qué quieres?-.

Ella le miro mientras inclinaba su cabeza de un modo extrañamente lindo a los ojos de Minato -Solo dos cosas, mi libertad y venganza, y me refiero a que quiero tener ambos-.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-.

-Porque me vas a ayudar-.

-¡No! ¡No permitiré que me controles! ¡Preferiría morir!-.

Kushina sacudió la cabeza negativamente mientras se burlaba -Crees que puedo controlar el mundo fuera de este sueño ¿crees que si realmente lo pudiera hacer estaría hablando contigo ahora mismo? Como dijiste con anterioridad, mi cuerpo y mi chakra se encuentran atrapados dentro de esa maldita gema. Esto…- señalando las ruinas a su alrededor -… es todo lo que puedo hacer-.

-¿de verdad crees que voy a traicionar a mi aldea? No importa cuantos horrores he visto, nunca traicionare a mi pueblo-.

-¿De verdad?- dijo suavemente. -¿Ahora proteges a tu pueblo? ¿Por qué mientes? Soy capaz de leer tus pensamientos, como palabras impresas en papel, se que tienes dudas y que te estas dejando llevar por ellas y por la culpa ¿Por qué crees que te he elegido?-.

-No se, ¿Por qué?-.

Ella sacudió la cabeza -Dado que tu eres el único tonto capaz de darle fin a esto, tu puedes liberarme de mi cárcel-.

El miro con horror esas palabras -¿Liberarte? ¿Estas loco? ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?-.

-a causa de esto- ella sacudió su brazo con desden.

En su opinión, la tierra debajo de el se agito y escucho como el sonido de edificios colapsando. Todo a su alrededor de derrumbo inmediatamente, todo se desplomo a unos pocos metros de donde el estaba y se las arreglo para mantener el equilibrio. Una vez que todo paso, vio cadáveres a sus pies, miro a su alrededor y vio que estos estaban por todas partes, sus ojos se llenaron de horror. Sueño o no, el podía oler la putrefacción que surcaba en el aire. Tuvo que luchar para evitar las nauseas.

-¿Por qué me muestras esto?-.

-Yo solo te estoy recordando las cosas de tu memoria- dijo, mientras cargaba una carpeta amarilla, la abrió y comenzó a leer -Evaluación total de la Pacificación de Kaze no Kuni. Población estimada: catorce millones de personas. Numero de muertes confirmadas: trece millones, seiscientos veintisiete mil ochocientos nueve personas. Numero exacto de refugiados que escaparon: se desconoce. A partir de este momento la operación se ha completado, no hay mas personas que vivan en el país a excepción de los militares de Konoha. Todas las ciudades, aldeas, casas y otros edificios han sido incendiados o destruidos. Estimación de la riqueza total que se logro salvar: dos millones de ryu y todavía se sigue calculando. La tierra tiene materiales preciosos como el oro y la plata, pero son difíciles de extraer, también hay maquinaria y ganado. La tierra es y estará disponible para lo que el Hokage estime conveniente. La operación ha finalizado. Atentamente su fiel servidor: Namikaze Minato. Solo te llevo dieciséis meses masacrarlos a todos, dos meses antes de lo previsto, la pequeña víbora ha de haber estado muy satisfecha con tus resultados-.

El rubio miro hacia abajo, observo los cuerpos de ancianos, mujeres, madres, niños, bebes -Yo solo estaba siguiendo ordenes-, y haciendo acopio de seguridad grito -¡No tuve elección!-.

Kushina sonrío -¿Crees que me interesan los humanos? Ustedes solo son hormigas para mí, me da igual si uno o un millón de ustedes mueren, no significan nada para mí. Sin embargo, a ti te importa mucho- ella cerro la carpeta. -Dices que no tenías elección, ahora tienes una, puedes ponerle fin a esto o puedes ir a Rai no Kuni y seguir órdenes de nuevo-.

-¿Qué… que pasara con la aldea si te libero?-.

-Mmm...- dijo Kushina soñando. -Quemare la tierra de esta aldea y cada cosa viva que se encuentre en ella-.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero la mayoría son personas inocentes!-.

Kushina se rió -¿y que eran la mayoría de las personas en Kaze no Kuni? Mi venganza será no solo contra esa serpiente, sino contra todo el pueblo por haberse hecho su seguidor-.

-No voy a hacerlo entonces- dijo con firmeza.

-Eso es una mala noticia para los pobres bebes en Rai no Kuni ¿no?- ella se burlo como el se estremeció. -Todas esas personas inocentes van a morir sin nadie que las proteja. La única diferencia es que una vez que yo tenga mi diversión regresare a mi hogar. Orochimaru nunca va a detenerse. Si no me liberas vas a condenar a todo el mundo a una guerra y masacre eterna. ¿Vale mas la vida de este pueblo que la del resto del mundo?-. Minato miraba aquella figura, no sabiendo que decir, el era un shinobi de Konoha leal ¿Cómo podría ayudar a destruir su propio pueblo? Kushina le sonrío con cariño -Ve y habla con Sarutobi-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-.

-Habla con el y escucha lo que el tiene que decir, ahora es el momento de que te diga adiós, nos veremos de nuevo-.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minato abrió los ojos y se despertó en su cama.


	8. Sarutobi

**Capitulo 8: Sarutobi**

Sarutobi se paro frente al Hokage (que pronto seria Dios Emperador) fumando pacientemente con su pipa. Esta era una de esas raras reuniones en donde el Hokage solo escuchaba. Sarutobi había solicitado una reunión privada con el Hokage y el Yondaime había sido lo suficientemente generoso para concederla. El Yondaime había pensado que los sentidos de su sensei ya estaban atrofiados e iba a solicitarle que se le permitiera entrar en el Círculo. Pero su petición ha sido totalmente diferente y no le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación.

-¿Vienes a verme a mi para esto?- escupió Orochimaru. -¿vienes aquí para insultarme a mí y a todo lo que he decidido compartir contigo?-.

-No te he insultado que yo sepa- respondió con calma Sarutobi. -Yo simplemente hice una solicitud, quiero simplemente hacer lo que cualquier shinobi hace cuando siente que las circunstancias lo requieren-.

El rostro de Orochimaru se oscureció -¿a que circunstancias te refieres?-.

-Este pueblo no es ya en donde crecí, donde luche y donde dedique tantos años de mi vida para protegerlo, ha cambiado drásticamente-.

-¡Es cierto!-. Orochimaru hablo con orgullo -He hecho de Konohagakure el corazón del mayor imperio que se ha conocido en el mundo, ¡somos la única aldea ninja! He hecho parques y monumentos, amplíe los limites de la aldea y he llenado el cielo con nuevas construcciones, ¡en otros cincuenta años haré de Konoha la aldea mas rica y prospera del mundo!-.

-Tal vez- respondió tranquilamente Sarutobi. -Pero eso no es lo que Shodaime soñó cuando fundo Konoha, el soñaba con un lugar donde la gente se esforzaría por protegerse y ayudarse, soñaba con un pueblo donde los niños nacidos aquí crecerían fuertes y sabios, y podrían vivir en paz-.

-¿Paz?- Orochimaru sacudió la cabeza. -La paz solo engendra debilidad y estancamiento, solo la guerra desarrolla la fuerza y la potencia, además, ¿los shinobis no son solamente armas? ¿No somos instrumentos de guerra? ¿Para que serviría un ninja en un mundo de paz?-.

-El puede vivir para ver crecer a su hijo y envejecer junto a los que ama-.

Orochimaru le miro -De verdad que has crecido viejo y senil, esta ridícula petición tuya solo lo demuestra-.

Sarutobi miro directamente a su antiguo alumno y Orochimaru vio en su mirada a un profesor severo y figura paterna -Desearía ser senil, desearía no ser conciente de mi entorno y no tener recuerdos del pasado ni poder entender el presente. Pero ese no es el caso, yo entiendo muy bien este mundo que me rodea, y el recuerdo de mis pasados fracasos me avergüenza-. El sacudió la cabeza -Orochimaru, nunca he pedido nada a cambio de proteger y ser un buen Hokage para esta aldea-.

Orochimaru asintió -Así es-.

Sarutobi examino sus palabras antes de hablar -Orochimaru, este es el ultimo favor que te pediré, si todavía sientes algún respeto por mi como tu sensei y mentor, ruego que puedas concederme lo que te pedí-.

Orochimaru frunció el ceño -Bien-. Y con una voz petulante -Haz lo que quieras, no voy a interferir-. El Hokage miraba a su antiguo profesor con una extraña mezcla de enojo, molestia y… tristeza. Su mirada era de un niño diciéndole adiós a su querido padre.

-adiós sensei, si significa algo para ti, te voy a extrañar-.

Antes de que Sarutobi pudiera responder el Hokage se había ido. El Sandaime dejo salir un suspiro. Como había hecho durante tantos años, pensó en sus errores y en lo que podría haber hecho. Esa última mirada de Orochimaru le había recordado al niño curioso y solitaria que había sido una vez, sabia que esa mirada le acecharía durante el resto de su vida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sarutobi- le llamo Minato.

Justo a las afueras de la torre, el viejo se detuvo -Hola Minato, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-.

El le sonrío al anciano -En realidad, yo quería hablar contigo hoy-.

Sarutobi le dio una ligera sonrisa -Excelente oportunidad, si hubieras esperado hasta mañana no hubiéramos hablado-.

-¿Oh? ¿Vaz a irte de viaje?-.

El asintió -Se podría decir eso, voy a cometer seppuku-.

-¿Qué?-, Minato le miro en estado de shock -¡Pero no puedes! ¿Por qué vas a hacer eso?-.

-Porque yo ya no puedo vivir en este mundo sabiendo que tuve algo que ver con ello, yo ya no puedo soportar la vergüenza, por lo que hoy tendré la ultima cena con mi familia y a continuación terminare con mi vida-, el suspiro. -Incluso le pedí al Hokage que no me volviera a la vida-.

Minato no sabia que decir -¿No quieres volver? ¡Hay muchas cosas buenas en esta vida!-.

-Las hay- dijo Sarutobi. -Pero me parece que yo ya no puedo disfrutar de las cosas buenas de este mundo sabiendo que reside tanta maldad en el-. Minato parecía un poco nervioso ante las cosas que el estaba diciendo -Mis disculpas Minato, voy a tratar de controlar mis palabras para la próxima ¿De que querías hablar?-.

El rubio trago saliva -De un sueño que tuve anoche-.

Los ojos de Sarutobi indicaban simpatía y comprensión -¿Por qué no hablamos en el parque?-.

Minato asintió, el parque era el mejor lugar para hablar sin ser escuchados.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Usted sabe el tipo de sueño que tuve- susurro Minato mientras se aseguraba de que no había nadie cerca.

-Si- susurro Sarutobi. -El preso del Hokage hablo contigo al igual que lo hizo conmigo, ella te pido algunas cosas-, Minato asintió débilmente -Y tú te negaste a ayudar-.

-¡Por supuesto!-.

Sarutobi siguió caminando en silencio junto a el -Creo que deberías ayudarle-.

Minato se detuvo y su mandíbula cayo -¿Qué?-.

-si pudieras parecer más tranquilo-.

Recordando que podrían estar bajo vigilancia hablo en un tono silencioso, pero no trato de ocultar su enojo -¿Usted esta de acuerdo en hacer lo que le pidió?-.

-Si, pero al final no tuve el valor para destruir esta aldea, que una vez ame y protegí-, el miro severamente a Minato -Tendrás que ser tu el que lo haga-.

-Minato miro al viejo amablemente -¿entiendes lo que estas diciendo?-.

-Si- susurro Sarutobi, su rostro era tranquilo y su voz sonaba resignada -Esto ya no es la Konoha que tú y yo tanto amamos, en los últimos trece años ha cambiado completamente. Ahora es un pueblo donde los ANBU tienen mas poder que el propio pueblo, donde los hombres deben hablar en voz baja, donde los campos de muerte son un secreto bien guardado, donde el líder se proclama a su mismo dios y donde ordena a las personas que le adoren, donde se masacran millones de personas inocentes, dime Minato ¿este pueblo merece ser salvado?-.

-si es así como te sientes, entonces ¿Por qué no haces algo?-.

-Porque yo era un Hokage, jure proteger siempre este pueblo y al final no pude destruir lo que tanto trabajo me costo proteger-.

Minato entendió -Nunca fui Hokage, pero yo soy un shinobi de este pueblo y también he pasado mi vida tratando de servir y proteger a este, ¿Cómo puedo traicionar a Konoha?-.

-Al recordar lo que sucederá si no lo haces, ¿crees que alguna vez se detendrá?-. Sarutobi se detuvo y se dirigió a el. Su voz era un susurro pero todavía era audible -Las guerras, los campos, la masacre de inocentes, ¿crees que terminara? El vivirá para siempre y el Estado y no será feliz hasta que todo el mundo este esclavizado ¿Cuántas miles de millones de personas tienen que morir a causa de esta aldea? ¿Qué derechos tenemos para imponer ese destino al mundo?-. Sarutobi miro hacia la distancia -Perdóname Minato, no tengo ningún derecho de juzgar tanto cuando no estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que se debe hacer-. En la distancia suspiro -He vivido demasiado tiempo, y he visto demasiado-. El adopto una postura firme ante Minato -Tu deberías haber sido el Yondaime Hokage, lo sabia, pero había tenido tantas esperanzas de que Orochimaru podría abandonar el camino oscuro que estaba tomando, yo era un tonto y todo lo que ha sucedido los últimos trece años ha sido mi culpa. Eres un buen hombre Minato, piensa en lo que te he dicho, se que harás lo correcto- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. -Adiós Minato, espero ver si resultaste ser más sabio que yo-.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A unos pocos kilómetros de Konoha había un campamento secreto. Estaba rodeado por campos minados y alambres de puas, vigilado por patrullas ANBU, era el campamento numero seis, oficialmente no existe, pero todo el mundo sabia de el. Las historias de ese lugar se contaban en susurros. Este era el lugar donde los prisioneros eran encarcelados. Se decía que ningún preso había salido de allí, nadie podría escapar jamás, "Tratar de escapar de allí" es una frase que pronto morirá.

Solo, pasando los campos de minas se encontraba Namikaze Naruto, estaba acostado boca abajo en la hierba alta, vestía un uniforme negro incluyendo mascara. Sabia que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era estupido y temerario "-No voy a abandonar a Haku, sea inocente o no-". Y bromeando para si mismo -Supongo que entrare en el campamento seis- haciendo una secuencia de sellos desapareció.

**

* * *

NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

El seppuku o hara-kiri es el termino japonés empleado para denominar el suicidio por desentrañamiento (para mas información busquen en la red ^w^).


	9. Un chico muy malo

**9: Un chico muy malo**

Flasback ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese mismo día.

A pesar de la molestia al preocuparse por Haku, aun tenia responsabilidades con sus otros estudiantes, tenía dos meses para entrenarlos para que estuvieran listos para la próxima patrulla de guerra. Llego al campo de entrenamiento veinticinco faltando quince minutos para las diez y tuvo el placer de ver que sus estudiantes ya estaban allí. No es de extrañar que encontró a Sakura molestando a Sasuke, y este tratando de hacer caso omiso de ella. Sin duda cuando Sasuke detecto su presencia se apresuro a su encuentro, sin duda, tenia muchos deseos de comenzar el entrenamiento. Tampoco se le hizo raro ver a Sakura detrás de sus talones.

-¿Cómo se sienten los dos? ¿Disfrutaron de su tiempo libre?- pregunto Naruto tratando de parecer optimista.

-Bien- dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

-Fue realmente fantástico estar de vuelta en casa- dijo Sakura alegremente -Sensei, ¿sabe quien será el nuevo miembro de nuestro equipo?-.

El aqueo una ceja ante ese comentario -¿Nuevo miembro? ¿No tienen esperanzar de volver a ver a Haku?-.

Ambos le miraron sorprendidos al principio. Sakura parecía incomoda, mientras que Sasuke le sonreía -Creo que es verdad entonces, nii-san me dijo que efectivamente usted fue a hablar con el para tratar de poner a Haku en libertad-, Sasuke sacudió la cabeza -Eres probablemente la única persona que no esta en el circulo que podría hacer algo como eso-.

-Naruto-sensei- hablo Sakura tímidamente, ella no tenia ninguna relación con los miembros del Circulo -¿Es seguro mencionar su nombre?-.

Naruto uso un tono de tristeza y ferocidad -¿Tienes miedo de decir su nombre? Haku era tu compañero de equipo ¿van a pretender que nunca lo conocieron?-.

-Si- dijo apologéticamente Sasuke. -Fue nuestro compañero de equipo, ahora es una "persona inexistente", que nunca existió o conocimos-.

Una "persona inexistente" era el nombre con el que se le apodaba a la gente que era detenida por el ANBU. Y en cuanto fueron detenidos por estos ya no existían en la sociedad. Incluso la sola mención de su nombre podría traerte problemas. Sus amigos tendrían que olvidarse de sus recuerdos y conversaciones. Las cosas de sus padres se guardarían y se olvidarían en algún lugar. Todo rastro de existencia de las "personas inexistentes" se había ido. Era mas seguro de esa manera "-Hace una semana eran compañeros de equipo dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas unos por otros, ahora ni siquiera dirán su nombre. ¿Es esto realmente lo que pasa? ¿Se supone que olvidaran los momentos que estuvieron con el?-" pensó. "-¿yo no les abandone en el campo de batalla y ahora ellos le abandonaran por que ANBU se lo llevo a pesar de que es inocente?-" suspiro resignado ante esta pregunta de su mente.

-Naruto-sensei, ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento nos dará?- pregunto claramente ansiosa Sakura mas por cambiar de tema que cualquier otra cosa.

Y solo le quedo dejar salir un suspiro, tendría que dejar para otro momento sus reflexiones acerca de Haku -Bueno, quiero comenzar su formación básica con ninjutsu…-.

End Flashback -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había tratado de hacer las cosas de la manera correcta, había hablado con el jefe ANBU y se le había negado una reunión con el Hokage. No existían otros medios jurídicos a los cuales pedir ayuda. No era como pedir ayuda a un abogado o juez. Solo le quedaba ir por el camino equivocado. Era un shinobi, uno de la elite Jonin de Konohagakure. Había utilizado sus habilidades en muchas otras cosas cuestionables, ahora su misión era la de rescatar a una persona en la cual el apostaba que era inocente. El sabia donde estaba preso Haku, antes de salir de patrulla les coloco a todos sus alumnos un sello, de esta manera el podría llegar hasta ellos si estuvieran en peligro. Seguir el sello de Haku le había llevado al campamento numero seis, un campo lleno de púas y minas explosivas, si mirabas el lugar podrías pensar que era solo un edificio alquilado cualquiera de los que existen en Konoha. Había otros ocho idénticos edificios, cuatro de ellos tenían historias. Todos ellos tenían una forma prismática rectangular, hechos de ladrillo rojo, nada realmente destacable o llamativo sobre ellos. Sin embargo, este lugar era el origen de los cuentos de terror que se les contaban a los niños.

Tomando una respiración profunda su cuerpo fue transportado en un parpadeo hacia donde se encontraba Haku. Inmediatamente después apareció en un laboratorio frente a tres hombres con batas blancas que se asustaron ante su presencia y antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera hacer algo, ya estaban inconcientes. Una vez que los cuerpos fueron amarrados y silenciados el investigo el laboratorio. Había grandes maquinas, diversos ruidos y muchas luces parpadeantes. Y el solo tenía poco tiempo.

-¿Quién es usted?- el se asusto al pensar que tendría que enfrentarse a una persona. De inmediato observo que no era una amenaza para el, era una prisionera, esta se encontraba desnuda en una mesa de metal con sus muñecas y tobillos aprisionados. Era una joven adolescente, parecía atractiva, si no fuera por todas las cicatrices en su cuerpo y la sangre que manchaba su piel. Su cabello rubio fue cortado hasta lo mínimo y en su frente se sellaron un par de números 11756 grandes y de color negro. Tenía los ojos verdes con los cuales parecía desnudar su alma. Ella no le tenía miedo, solo curiosidad. -¿Quién es usted?- repitió.

-No importa quien soy yo, ¿Quién eres?-.

-El prisionero 11756- dijo sin ánimo.

El sacudió la cabeza lentamente y susurro -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.

Ella le miro -¿estas bromeando? No soy nada, valgo menos que la basura, no tengo nombre, tengo un número-.

El realmente no sabia que hacer, estaba perdiendo valioso tiempo, pero sintió la necesidad de ayudar a esta chica -¿alguna vez tuviste un nombre?-.

Ella le miro con confusión y preocupación -¿seré castigada si lo digo?-.

El sacudió la cabeza -No, por supuesto que no-.

Ella dudo antes de responder en un susurro -Temari, antes solía ser llamada Temari-, comenzó a reírse -Yo solía ser una princesa, una vez, en Suna-.

La respiración de Naruto se detuvo, ¡el había oído hablar de ella! ¡Ella era la hija del Kazekage! Ella fue capturada en la lucha fuera de las paredes de Suna. Había sido salvada por órdenes del Hokage, ya que quería tener un cuerpo de la nobleza de Suna vivo. Ella había sido una de los prisioneros desnudos que se mantuvieron con vida cuando regresaron a Konoha. Naruto no sabía si a esta circunstancia se le podría llamar destino o suerte.

-¿Qué año es?- pregunto ella.

-¿Año? Es 1293-.

-Tengo quince- dijo de repente. -He pasado aquí los tres últimos años, creía que había sido mas tiempo-.

-Estoy buscando a alguien, un muchacho de quince años, su nombre es Haku, es nuevo aquí-.

-¿esta aquí para rescatar a un prisionero?-, Naruto asintió. Ella le miro con miedo y esperanza, esto sustituyo su curiosidad -¿si te digo donde esta harás algo por mi?-.

-No creo que pueda rescatarte- dijo tristemente. Tratar de rescatar a Haku era bastante tonto, pero rescatar a dos personas era algo estupido.

Ella sonrío. -No pasa nada, ya me resigne a no ver la luz de sol nuevamente, lo que te pido es, por favor mátame-.

Eso le recordó de inmediato al shinobi que tuvo que asesinar hace una semana en Rai no Kuni. El había elegido una muerte rápida a ser prisionero. Había momentos en que la muerte era un acto de misericordia -Esta bien, lo prometo, si me ayudas a encontrar a Haku acabare con tu vida rápidamente y sin dolor-.

Ella asintió con emoción -Esta detrás de esa bóveda, es un congelador gigante-.

-¿Un congelador?-, el rápidamente se apresuro a abrir la bóveda, tan pronto como esta se abrió fue golpeado por una ola de frío subcero. Frente a el se encontraba encadenado Haku, con cables conectados a su piel para hacer un seguimiento a sus signos vitales, en su frente estaba tatuado el numero 54238 -¡Haku!-.

El niño que se encontraba apenas conciente le miro -¿Se… se… sensei?-.

Naruto rápidamente arranco los cables y lo desencadeno, ya fuera de allí lo envolvió con una chaqueta blanca -¿por dios Haku, que te hicieron?-.

-Pru… prue… pruebas sobre mi… mi… mi… barrera de sangre-.

Naruto asintió con asco al conocer como su pueblo y amado Hokage les hacía esto a las personas.

-¡su promesa!- Temari le grito -Por favor, cumpla su promesa-.

El llego hasta un lado de ella y saco un kunai -No lo he hecho-.

Viendo el kunai en la mano de aquel descocido, su salvador, una gran sonrisa adorno su cansado rostro y lagrimas de alegría salieron de sus ojos -¡Oh gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Kami te bendiga!-.

El había hecho una gran cantidad de asesinatos desde que salio de la academia, también tenia su cuota de muertes misericordiosas como esta. Nunca nadie le había agradecido tanto por ello, nunca se había sentido tan culpable de hacerlo -Lo siento- y con esto cumplió su promesa rápida y limpiamente.

-Naruto-sensei, ¿Por qué viniste aquí?- pregunto Haku.

El le sonrío -Porque mientras yo sea tu sensei, no te abandonare, nunca abandonare a un compañero no importa el peligro-, el coloco el brazo de Haku alrededor de el, apenas y era capaz de cargarlo, Naruto no había previsto esto, tenia la esperanza de pasar desapercibido, rescatar a Haku y escapar sin ser descubiertos. Pero todo esto ya no importaba, tendría que improvisar, ahora, Haku necesitaba algo de tiempo para recuperarse -Muy bien, plan B-, el rodeo a Haku también y en un parpadeo se transporto lejos de allí.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Treinta minutos más tarde.

Anko estaba furiosa, estaba maldiciendo a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, alguien había escapado de su campamento, el campamento de era su responsabilidad. Esta dañaría su reputación si no es que la echaban antes. -¡Trae a un Inuzuka ahora! ¡No hay forma en el infierno en que el desgraciado que le ayudo este lejos junto con el!-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko fulmino con la mirada al ANBU -¡estas segura de esto!-.

Inuzuka Tsume asintió con firmeza detrás de su mascara -No tengo dudas, ellos están dentro-.

Anko había traído cinco escuadrones ANBU con ella, el único problema es que no podría utilizarlos -¡maldita sea!-. Ella había querido solucionar este problema por su cuenta, pero ahora era imposible.

-¿Cuáles son sus ordenes Anko-sama?- pregunto Tsume. Ella no estaba ansiosa por entrar en ese lugar, pero Anko no era conocida por su paciencia y moderación.

-Por ahora, nada en absoluto, permanezcan en las sombras hasta que regrese- con esto Anko se fue.

Tsume sacudió la cabeza detrás de su mascara -Creo que acaba ella muestra moderación cuando lo tiene que hacer-, inmediatamente después paso la orden a los ANBU dispersos de rodear el perímetro de la finca Namikaze.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minato estaba muy sorprendido cuando uno de sus sirvientes le dijo que tenia dos visitantes en la puerta esperando por el. Su anterior sorpresa no era nada con la que tuvo cuando vio quien eran sus visitantes.

-¡Hokage-sama! ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?- dijo Minato, rápidamente se inclino dándole permiso al Hokage y Anko para que entraran en su humilde hogar.

Orochimaru se burlo y mostró una amplia sonrisa juguetona -Minato-kun, parece que tu hijo ha sido un chico muy malo-.


	10. Decisiones

**Capitulo 10: Decisiones**

-Despierta Naruto- dijo su padre con una voz tensa mientras prendía las luces de su habitación.

Al igual que todos los shinobis, Naruto fue entrenado para despertar por completo con la luz. Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama. Lo que vio hizo que su estomago se revolviera. Su padre había entrado en su dormitorio y con el estaba el Hokage y Anko. El sabía lo que esto significaba, inmediatamente salto de su cama y cayó de rodillas y con los ojos hacia abajo -Hokage-sama, por favor permítame explicarle-.

-¡Cállate maldito traidor!- aúllo Anko. Naruto podía sentir la intención asesina venir en oleadas.

Pero proveniente del Hokage no podía sentir ira en absoluto. Efectivamente, con los ojos puestos firmemente en el suelo, el pudo escuchar una leve risa -Ahora, ahora, pequeña Anko no es necesario ser tan dura. No tengas miedo Naruto-kun, no estoy enojado contigo-. El se rió abiertamente -En realidad estoy bastante impresionado, levantate y mírame Naruto-kun-.

Nadie puede poner en duda una orden del Hokage. Naruto se levanto y miro directamente al hombre que tenia literalmente su vida en la palma de sus manos. Orochimaru se acerco con una enorme sonrisa, Naruto podía ver el pánico debajo de la seguridad de su padre. Anko no trataba de ocultar su furia y estaba seguro de que ella lo mataría si no fuera por el Hokage. Orochimaru estaba vestido formalmente con su tunica blanca y de oro. Naruto sintió un terrible frío sobre su cuerpo cuando el Hokage se detuvo frente a el y se inclino para inspeccionarlo. En aquellos ojos podría ver como le usaría para sus experimentos. Ante aquella mirada inhumana, la de un monstruo, sintió la necesidad de escapar. El hizo acopio de valor y recordó que era un shinobi de Konoha, en la academia se le había enseñado que el no era mas que una herramienta para su amado Hokage. Viviría y moriría para el.

Los ojos de Orochimaru le miraban fijamente mientras susurraba -Oh me impresionas Naruto-kun, dime, ¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa tan mala? Depende de lo que me digas Anko te podría llevar al laboratorio y divertirse contigo-, Naruto no quería imaginar la sádica diversión que aquella perra haría con el -así que dime, ¿Por qué hiciste eso Naruto-kun?-.

El hizo acopio de valor para no temblar al hablar -Lo que hice fue porque Haku es uno de mis estudiantes y yo creo que es inocente de cualquier delito, sentí que era mi deber como su sensei ayudarle, si podía, Hokage-sama-.

-Creo-, el Hokage se alejo de el. -Hmmm, parece que tienes un sentido de lealtad híper desarrollado, me gusta eso y no Naruto-kun, aunque me gusta más cuando se dirige hacia mi persona. Dime Naruto-kun ¿Por qué no viniste ante mi presencia a discutir esto?-.

Naruto dudo, ante no saber que responder, pero su padre hablo.

-El me pregunto si podría hacer una audiencia con su eminencia, me negué a hacerlo-.

El Hokage miro a Minato con Sorpresa -¿Y porque te negaste Minato-kun?-.

-Yo no quería que mi hijo le molestara Hokage-sama-.

Orochimaru fingió una expresión herida -¡oh Minato-kun!- puso sus manos sobre su corazón teatralmente. -¿de verdad crees que esa pequeña solicitud me molestaría?- el dirigió su mirada hacia Naruto -Puedo ser muy generoso cuando me sorprenden, ¿Naruto-kun, naciste el día en que se derroto a Kyuubi verdad?-.

El asintió -Si, Hokage-sama, yo siempre he pensado que nací con buena suerte-.

-Pues bien, te daré al hijo del traidor como regalo de cumpleaños, el es tuyo para que hagas con el lo que quieras-.

Naruto se sorprendió, la idea de que una persona pudiera ser dada como un juguete o un animal de compañía era extraño. Pero comprendió que las cosas pudieron haber sido mucho peor, por lo que rápidamente se inclino -Gracias Hokage-sama, gracias por tu misericordia-. Cuando detuvo su agradecimiento y volvió sobre sus pies vio al Hokage mirándole con una inquietante cantidad de curiosidad.

-Me sorprende que no me lo hayas dicho con mas anticipación Naruto-kun, tu eres el heredero de Minato y eres un gran genio como el, creo que tienes un gran futuro por delante-, el se rió -Sabes que tenemos dos lugares vacíos en el Circulo-. Anko y Minato dejaron de respirar, pero por razones muy diferentes.

-Hokage-sama- Minato intervino rápidamente. -No tiene más que doce años, sin duda todavía es muy joven para considerar eso-.

Orochimaru pensó por un momento y asintió levemente -Es cierto, entiendo que Uchiha Obito se queja de estar encerrado en un cuerpo infantil-, el miro a Naruto. -No tengas miedo Naruto-kun, yo no te haré eso, todavía, puedo esperar hasta que tengas unos veinte años o menos-. El Hokage reflexiono sus palabras -Debes tener hijo lo mas pronto posible, por lo menos unos dos o tres, porque no podrás procrear una vez que seas inmortal y seria una lastima no tener mas Namikaze a mi servicio-, el se inclino una vez mas y le susurro al rubio -Tengo grandes planes para ti Naruto-kun-.

Aunque trato de ocultarlo no pudo ocultar el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar eso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko estaba completamente furiosa cuando les ordeno a los ANBU ponerse de pie y volver al campamento. Ella no era feliz con la idea de que Naruto recibió la aprobación por haber irrumpido en su campamento. Pero ella conocía muy bien a su sensei, el había sido impresionado y muy probablemente haría de ese pequeño bastardo un inmortal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Anko se fue, Minato se quedo a solas con el Hokage.

-Hokage-sama, ¿puedo hablar a solas con usted un momento?-.

Orochimaru asintió, se sentía muy generoso este día -Dime Minato-kun, ¿Qué te aqueja?-.

Minato dijo sin rodeos -¿usted esta considerando seriamente hacer de Naruto un miembro del Circulo?-.

-¡Oh SI, tengo grandes planes para el! No solo tiene una gran habilidad y poder, tiene una mente aguda y mucho coraje-. El se burlo -El es como Minato, solo que mas valiente, ¿Sabes Minato hubo un tiempo en que considere acabar con tu vida?-.

Esas ultimas palabras las había dicho con buen humor, Minato acepto sus palabras sin preocupación -¿Realmente Hokage-sama? ¿Puedo preguntar porque?-.

-Ku, ku Minato-kun, eres un hombre con una alta moral, yo sinceramente, temía que te opondrías a mi irremediablemente, me alegra mucho saber que tu sentido común es mas fuerte que tus tontos ideales-.

"-Estas equivocado-" pensó en respuesta Minato, "-Yo soy tu sirviente por mi propio bien, sino para proteger a Naruto, si me hubiera resistido el hubiera muerto y yo no podría impedir que suceda-".

-Su pensamiento tendrá que cambiar con el tiempo- continuo Orochimaru, desconociendo los pensamientos de Minato, -Vamos a tener que remodelarlo un poco y quitarle algunas ideas ridículas, pero creo que no será demasiado difícil, una vez que sea como yo lo quiero el será un excelente siervo a mi servicio-.

-Veo-. En su mente gritaba con angustia "-oh mi hijo, de esto es de lo que quería protegerte durante tantos años, una vez que el ponga sus garras en ti NUNCA te soltara-". Con valor dijo -Hokage-sama ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-.

-Si-.

-Una vez que la total pacificación de Rai no Kuni finalice, ¿no acabara allí verdad?, incluso con todas las tierras ninjas conquistadas, no será el final, seguramente tiene la intención de añadir a todo el mundo a su conquista-.

Orochimaru le miro con sorpresa y luego le sonrío -¡Oh felicidades!-, el aplaudió con sus manos -¡Felicidades, Minato-kun! Anko ni siquiera ha pensado así, aunque sospecho que Itachi puede tener una idea ¡realmente tienes una mente muy aguda Minato-kun! Por supuesto, vamos a conquistar a todo el mundo ¿Cómo podría estar satisfecho con menos que eso? En los próximos años vamos a hacer de Konoha un imperio mundial. Un mundo, un imperio y un Dios Emperador que gobierne todo ¿te imaginas todo eso?- Orochimaru se excito ante esas imágenes.

-Si, Hokage-sama, me lo imagino-. El imagino guerras en tierras lejanas y la matanza en ellas, Konoha ganaría sin duda, los ninjas de tierras lejanas no podrían oponerse al poder de Kyuubi ¿Qué esperanza tendrá el mundo? Se imagino todo el mundo introducido en el imperio, la foto mostraba a toda la raza humana esclavizada por su Dios Emperador. Por supuesto que algunos lugares se resistirían, siempre lo hacían. Y donde la resistencia era demasiado grande habría una Total Pacificación. Naciones enteras se exterminarían para satisfacer las ambiciones de un mal hombre. Y nunca seminaria esto, siempre habría resistencia donde la gente es infeliz. Los humanos nunca fueron destinados a vivir como esclavos, ellos necesitan libertad y esta era una necesidad fundamental para el espíritu humano difícil de conquistar.

Fue en ese momento en el que Minato tomo una decisión -Hokage-sama, estoy muy agradecido por tu misericordia hacia mi hijo, pero siento que el debe ser castigado por esto-.

Orochimaru se encogió de hombros -Tu eres su padre, si lo deseas puedes castigarlo sin duda alguna-.

-Quisiera pedirle que ellos estén fuera el diez de Octubre, creo que el no ir a la celebración ni tener una fiesta de cumpleaños le enseñara una valiosa lección. Me gustaría también que Haku y Hinata también fueran con el, aproximadamente una semana-.

Orochimaru frunció el ceño -Tengo la intención de anunciar mi nuevo titulo de Dios Emperador a todo el mundo durante el festival, deseo tener el mayor numero de personas que den testimonio de eso-.

-Si, Hokage-sama, es seguro que será un gran acontecimiento en la historia del hombre, seguro que puedo agregar el remordimiento a su castigo-.

-¿Y porque debería dejar ir a la heredera Hyuuga?-.

Minato pensó rápidamente -Ellos han tenido un desacuerdo esta tarde, tal vez una dificultad compartida los acercara-.

Orochimaru se encogió de hombros, realmente no era un asunto muy importante para discutirlo -Tienes mi permiso, los tres pueden estar fuera de la aldea para el festival-.

Se inclino -Gracias Hokage-sama-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Gracias por concederme esta petición- dijo Minato.

Hiashi asintió y sonrío -Estoy feliz de ello, aunque Hinata se pondrá triste al perder la fiesta, se que disfrutara el tiempo que pasara con su novio-.

Hiashi aprobaría todo asunto que fomentara la relación de Naruto con su hija.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El señor Todiyo era el propietario y jefe de la mas grande joyería de Konoha, el hacia negocios en privado con hombres poderosos, sin embargo, incluso esta reunión parecía atemorizarle mas de la cuenta.

-¿Sabes quien soy?- dijo el shinobi frente a el.

Todiyo se inclino -Por supuesto Namikaze-sama, todos sabemos quienes son los miembros del Circulo-.

Minato asintió, había momentos en los que podía valerse de su situación, coloco un gran maletín de cuero en el escritorio del hombre. Minato vacío el dinero en el escritorio, ni siquiera se molesto en ver la mirada del hombre -Hay cinco millones de ryo en efectivo allí, quiero que me des cuatro millones en diamantes, y diez libras de oro puro, teniendo en cuenta el precio del oro, te dejara un beneficio muy grande. Sin embargo, hay dos condiciones especiales, debes tener mi pedido para el final de este día, asimismo, esta transacción debe quedar en secreto. En caso de que alguien se entere, te matare, ¿me di a entender Todiyo-san?-.

El hombro palideció ante las ultimas palabras y rápidamente asintió, un miembro del Circulo podría matar a cualquier persona debajo de el sin preocuparse. El hombre se levanto y se inclino profundamente -Entiendo claramente Namikaze-sama, le aseguro que esto se manejara con la mayor discreción posible-.

-Muy bien entonces- Minato se levanto para irse, no gozaba de amenazar a las personas, pero estaba presionado por el tiempo. -Voy a volver al final del día y espero que mi pedido este listo- y comenzó a salir.

-Namikaze-sama, ¿no desearía llevarse su dinero y pagar cuando le entregue su pedido?-, Minato había dejado el maletín encima del escritorio.

Minato negó -No, después de todo, es solo dinero-.

Todiyo vio esto con la boca abierta, no podría creer que una persona pudiera ser tan arrogante acerca de dicha suma.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la biblioteca privada el había reunido hasta el ultimo pergamino y manual de artes ninjas. También había incluido un libro con la historia de su clan y un par de álbumes de fotos, todo fue puesto en una mesa, realizo un sello con las manos, todos los libros y pergaminos desaparecieron, en un pequeño pergamino aparecieron nuevos símbolos. El suspiro, ya había hecho lo mas fácil. Ahora le quedaba la parte de escribir sus razones en una carta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minato le entrego a su hijo un pequeño saco, Naruto le miro con sorpresa -¿Qué es esto?-.

Su padre también le entrego un mapa y pedidos oficiales sellados y firmados por el Hokage -Somos dueños de algunos terrenos a una distancia de trescientos kilómetros, tu, Haku y Hinata se iran mañana por la mañana para ver esas tierras. Tendrán que estar allí en dos días. Permanecezcan allí y regresen después de tres días-.

Naruto parecía totalmente confundido -Pero ¿Qué pasara con mi cumpleaños? ¡Es en tres días!-.

-Lo se- dijo su padre con molestia. -Puedes pensar en esto como un pequeño castigo por tus acciones-.

Naruto frunció el ceño -Pero pensé que el Hokage no me castigaría-.

-Esta fue mi idea-.

-¿Tuya? ¿Me estas enviando lejos en la noche de la celebración de la Salvación? ¿Por qué?- exigió Naruto.

-Tengo mis razones- respondió Minato, negándose a decir algo mas.

Naruto parecía molesto -Acepto el castigo para mi y Haku, pero no puedo aceptar que Hinata-chan también sea castigada-.

-¡No!- dijo bruscamente Minato, -Los tres se iran, el asunto no esta a discusión-.

Naruto suspiro, no era el fin de mundo -Bien, ¿a quien debo entregarle el contenido del paquete?-.

De su bolsillo Minato saco una pequeña bola de cristal con una llave dentro, -Debes romper la esfera de cristal y luego abre el paquete, dentro encontraras las instrucciones sobre lo que tendrás que hacer, en caso de que el cristal no se abra, entierra el paquete en algún lugar junto con el cristal, el paquete y la esfera contienen un sello-.

Naruto comenzó a sentirse preocupado -Papa ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa?-.

-Voy a explicártelo mas tarde-. "-Ya sea en persona o por carta-". -Ahora es tarde y debes despertarte temprano, vamos a dormir un poco-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sabia que ella estaría allí esa noche, el estaba de pie en las cenizas de lo que era su jardín de rosas frente a las ruinas de su casa. Ella estaba allí con los ojos cerrados y con el vestido favorito de su esposa. Ella hablo con esa voz que el tanto amo.

-Te quiero Minato-kun, siempre te amare, incluso si estamos separados por la muerte mi amor por ti seguirá existiendo-, abrió sus ojos rojos y le sonrío.

-esas fueron las ultimas palabras que te dijo ¿no?, antes de morir a causa del parto-.

El hizo acopio de valor en su garganta -así es-.

Kushina le sonrío -Dime, ¿Por qué no la trajiste de vuelta? Como Kakashi y Tsunade trajeron a las personas que amaban ¿Por qué no hiciste lo mismo?-.

-Si hubiera sabido ese jutsu en las fechas en que ella murió, la hubiera traído, pero el desarrollo ese jutsu hasta cuatro años mas tarde-.

Kushina abrió los ojos completamente -¿Y? ¿Qué diferencia hay?-.

-Para ese entonces yo había tenido el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de que me dolería, y no iba a ensuciar su recuerdo volviéndola una abominación, me encanto mi esposa con todo mi corazón, la amo todavía y tengo la esperanza de verla en el otro mundo. Pero cuando su vida acabo en este mundo, acepte eso-.

Kushina se rió -¿sabes lo que he descubierto después de que me vi obligado a interactuar con gusanos mortales? Que los patéticos humanos tienen un don extraordinario para el autoengaño, pasan toda su vida diciendo que vivirán en un lugar mejor-, Kushina se encogió de hombros -Bueno, yo supongo que se me viera obligada a vivir como un débil y patético humano tendría que engañarme a mi mismo para poder vivir-.

-Necesito saber…-.

Kushina suspiro -No voy a lastimar a tu hijo o a sus compañeros-, ella sacudió la cabeza ante su mirada de sorpresa -Puedo leer tu mente como si fuera un libro ¿no recuerdas? Y para responder a tu pregunta, ¿Por qué habría de molestarme en buscar venganza con esos tres? Ya te había dicho, voy a devastar este pueblo y los campamentos cercanos, y a continuación, me voy a casa, tres pequeños gusanos no son dignos de mi tiempo y no tengo ninguna razón para ir detrás de ellos-.

Minato asintió feliz -En ese caso, mi respuesta a tu pregunta es, te ayudare a destruir Konoha-.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Esta historia esta llegando a su fin, espero sus comentarios y FELIZ NAVIDAD...


	11. Minato

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Con este capitulo la historia llega a su fin, si bien no es uno de mis historias mas populares, me he dado cuenta por medio de los comentarios de algunos de ustedes que esta historia les gusto mucho. Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, espero que este final les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Minato**

-Entonces, ¿Cómo puedo liberarte?- pregunto Minato.

-Muy simple mortal- respondió Kushina. -Vas a crear un campo de anulación definitiva para reprimir y eliminar el efecto de cada jutsu en la zona. La gama de este efecto será de unos 500 metros. Mientras estés en algún lugar cerca de Orochimaru, todos los jutsus que coloco en la gema se disipara y seré libre- Kushina le sonrío. -Ah, y dicho sea de paso, el jutsu de inmortalidad que les dio se disipara al instante. Tú y el resto de los miembros del Círculo morirá incendiado en llamas como Zabuza y Kisame-.

Minato recordó esto y una mueca se formo en su boca -No es el final que yo hubiera querido, pero al menos será rápido. Creo que es una justa retribución por las cosas que he hecho-, el pensó por un momento -Hay un problema, en caso de comenzar el jutsu cerca del Hokage, los ANBU estarán sobre mi al instante antes de que pueda completar el jutsu-.

Kushina asintió -No te preocupes-, ella se acerco y coloco un dedo sobre la frente del rubio, al instante este sintió como su mente era llenado por un cúmulo de conocimientos, un jutsu basto y multifacético, cien veces mas complejo que el Hirashin no jutsu. Sin embargo, el sabia como utilizarlo -Puedes simplemente escribir las cosas y utilizarlo en un pergamino-.

-Bueno eso es mejor- admitió Minato. -Pero hay muchas posibilidades de que ese pergamino sea tomado por los ANBU antes de que pueda hacer algo-.

-No uses un pergamino, vaya que eres tonto, escribe los sellos en tu cuerpo, tú serás el pergamino-.

Minato asintió lentamente -Creo que eso funcionara, entonces en la noche del festival haré lo que pides-.

Kushina rió alegremente -¡Bien! ¡Konoha arderá en llamas!-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una hermosa mañana. Cuatro personas caminaban por las calles, la gente amable les ofrecía saludos y espacio para que ellos caminaran. Haku siempre anduvo un paso atrás de Naruto. Había perdido a su padre y había sido encarcelado por el Hokage. Después fue salvado por Naruto y le había jurado su lealtad a el. Minato estaba feliz, Naruto había obtenido un amigo dedicado y dispuesto a dar todo por el. Haku ya no podía llevar su hitai-ite de Konoha y probablemente nunca más pudiera hacerlo. Alrededor de su frente se encontraba un simple trozo de tela. Con el fin de esconder los números que habían sido grabados en su frente.

Hinata caminaba junto a el con su habitual vestido shinobi de color negro. Tenia un buen estado de animo y parece que no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo perderse el festival.

-Hinata-.

Ella miro al padre de su prometido -¿Si, Minato-sama?-.

El le sonrío a la chica. -Solo quiero que sepas que siempre he pensado que eres una dulce y alegre niña, que me agrada saber que ambos, Naruto y tú se aman, te doy la bendición para que seas la esposa de mi hijo-. Minato se inclino y le dio a la sorprendida niña un beso en la frente.

Ella se sonrojo mucho y rápidamente se inclino -¡Gracias Minato-sama!-, esas palabras que el dijo con anterioridad significaban mucho para ella. Aunque no entendía porque se las decía en ese momento. Tradicionalmente, la bendición oficial se daba justo antes de la boda. Pero incluso si se la daba antes de tiempo, ella era muy feliz de haber recibido la bendición de el.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en las puertas de Konoha, Naruto volvió a ver a su padre con una molesta mirada. El estaba muy triste al saber que su propio padre le obligaba a abandonar el pueblo el día de su cumpleaños y el día del Festival de la Salvación.

-Bueno papa, creo que nos veremos en una semana- dijo cortantemente. Se dio la vuelta para irse, peros su padre le agarro tirando hacia el y le dio un abrazo.

-Te amo hijo- Minato le susurro. -Te amo y estoy orgulloso de ti, incluso si estas enojado conmigo, se que me amas también-.

Naruto miro a su padre con absoluta sorpresa, el estaba un poco molesto, pero, ¿Por qué toda esa demostración emociones de repente?, el rápidamente le regreso el abrazo a su padre -Papa, por supuesto, ¡Te amo! ¡Siempre te he amado y siempre estaré orgulloso de ser tu hijo!-.

Minato asintió y miro a su hijo mientras sentía que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Naruto no entendía eso. -Hijo-, hablo su padre seriamente y con calma -He hecho muchas cosas terribles, cosas que lamente y de las que estoy avergonzado, he fallado tantas veces y he hecho tantas decisiones de cosas que tenia que hacer y que no. Pero por favor, créeme hijo de que todo esto lo hice por que te amo. Fue el amor por ti y mi amor por la gente de este pueblo lo que siempre me guió. Espero que puedas perdonarme por todas las cosas que no hice junto a ti-.

-Pero papa…-, Naruto le dio una sonrisa -… ¡Papa nunca me has fallado! Siempre me has querido y has estado allí para mi, todo lo que soy te lo debo a ti-. El miro a los ojos a su padre, y de alguna manera el pensó que esas eran las palabras que su padre quería escuchar -¡Pero, si hay algo, entonces, por supuesto que te perdono!-, Naruto vio como el flujo de las lagrimas de su padre aumentaba y también como su mirada mostraba serenidad.

-Gracias Naruto- susurro Minato.

-Papa, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué esto parece un adiós definitivo?- pregunto Naruto con preocupación en su voz, la molestia de hace unos momentos había quedado olvidada.

-No es algo que pueda explicarte hijo, déjame estar unos poco de tiempo así-.

Naruto asintió y los dos se quedaron allí simplemente abrazados por un par de minutos. La gente estaba comenzando a verlos pero ninguno de los rubios noto esto.

Pero al final, lamentablemente, Minato se separo, rápidamente limpio sus lagrimas y adopto un semblante serio -¡Ah, lo siento hijo! Creo que mientras más viejo soy, más emotivo me hago- dijo con una sonrisa, -Voy a verte cuando regreses-.

Naruto asintió lentamente, no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado o del repentino miedo proveniente de su padre -Papa, si no quieres que me vaya…-.

Minato sacudió la cabeza y sonrío un poco. -¡Ve hijo! Después de todo tengo que enseñarte una lección, te veré pronto-.

Toda la tristeza se evaporo y su padre parecía estar de buen humor de nuevo, tal vez no era nada, -Esta bien papa, nos veremos de nuevo en una semana-, el comenzó a caminar con Hinata y Haku. Mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro le sonrío a su progenitor -adiós papa, te amo-.

-Te amo tanto hijo- susurro Minato allí, quedándose hasta que los tres chicos se habían perdido a su vista.

"-Vive una larga y feliz vida hijo, se que serás un buen hombre y se que siempre amaras y protegerás a la gente que es preciosa para ti-" pensó antes de irse.

Lamentablemente comenzó el largo camino de vuelta a casa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 de Octubre.

Minato caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, traía puesto un kimono azul, sus brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos con vendas para ocultar las letras y símbolos. Sabia lo que iba a hacer y estaba en paz con esa decisión. Estando caminando el miro a su alrededor, cada esquina estaba decorada con luces de brillantes colores y lámparas decorativas. El miro a unos niños, le molesto pensar en su futuro, ellos eran completamente inocentes. Lo único que lo mantuvo firme fue el pensamiento de que los niños en Kaze no Kuni también eran inocentes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Permanentemente en la cima de la Torre Hokage espero a los demás miembros del Círculo y al Hokage que haría acto de aparición con toda su gloria. Anko le miro con furia, mientras que Itachi le miro desinteresadamente, como de costumbre. No pensó en ellos. Miro a los otros tres, Jiraiya su querido sensei, Kakashi su apreciado estudiante cuyo corazón había sido desgarrado por la guerra, Tsunade una mujer con verdadera fuerza y valor, con un fuerte sentido del bien y el mal. Pero su amor por su pequeño hermano y marido había sido mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, todos ellos fueron personas buenas que tenían un lugar muy grande en su corazón, no podía culparlos por la elección que habían tomado. Si eran culpables, entonces el también lo era.

Había pensado en invitarlos a su casa para una cena de despedida, pero, lamentablemente el opto por no hacerlo, una reunión de cuatro miembros del Circulo, sin duda, seria vigilada por ANBU. También existía el peligro de que uno de ellos sospechara algo y lo delatara. El pensamiento de que uno de ellos hiciera algo así le rompió el corazón. Pero el mundo no podría tener una oportunidad como esta.

Desde su lugar pudo observar todo el pueblo. Había cambiado desde que era un niño, especialmente en los últimos trece años, en cuanto al acantilado, y la enorme roca del Yondaime Hokage le hizo pensar que el pueblo ya no era el mismo que había sido. El anhelaba la antigua Konoha. El pueblo que había crecido con amor y devoción a su pueblo, no con miedo, ¿Cómo es que las cosas se habían vuelto así? La respuesta era culpa de Orochimaru, de hecho el era el culpable, pero también una antigua verdad era que el mal puede prosperar cuando los hombres buenos no hacen nada. Orochimaru ha tallado su imperio. Muchos optaron por permanecer al margen y simplemente no hacer nada. Mientras que otros, incluido el mismo y todo el mundo, le servia de buen agrado. Todos ellos tenían una parte de culpa en lo que sucedía en Konoha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un gran destello de fuego apareció el Hokage con su tunica blanca y de oro. Desde abajo con alegría y una atronadora ola de aplausos se escucho para saludarlo. Como siempre, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia abajo y se arrodillaron.

-Pueden levantarse y verme- informo felizmente Orochimaru, -¡Esta noche será gloriosa! Y quiero compartir con ustedes mi gloria-.

Los otros hicieron algunas observaciones, pero Minato solo miraba el pálido rostro que les sonreía. Hace trece años había tenido el poder para matarlo y prevenir estos horrores, pero el no había conocido la verdadera naturaleza del hombre. Había sido engañado y pensaba que el Hokage era un héroe por haber salvado a Konoha del Kyuubi. Luego había sido demasiado débil, tenía demasiado miedo de perder a su hijo, si luchaba. Pero ahora para salvar a su hijo el estaba finalmente dispuesto para luchar. Siempre por el bien de Naruto. Para proteger a su hijo el había cometido el mas grande de los pecados. Ahora, para proteger a Naruto, el haría el sacrifico supremo y llevaría su hogar a la ruina.

El cerro sus ojos y recordó a su esposa sentada con el en el jardín de rosas, recordó a Naruto y Hinata de cinco años jugando inocentemente. Recordó como regreso a la seguridad de la aldea en un día soleado con Obito, Rin y Kakashi detrás de el. Recordó a Jiraiya-sensei mostrándole el borrador de su nueva novela y como le contaba lo emocionado que estaba. Recordó a Sarutobi, Tsunade, sus padres y sus compañeros Genin, sus profesores, sus viejos amigos y toda la gente que conoció a lo largo de su vida. Muchos de ellos ya se habían ido, algunos estaban de pie junto a el. Pero el confiaba en que ellos le entenderían y le perdonarían, "-Kushina, si Kami es misericordioso mereceré verte de nuevo, si no, me castigara justamente por mis pecados, espero que puedas perdonarme y olvidarme, Naruto te amo, vive una larga vida-".

Había llegado el momento, el mando todo su chakra a los sellos escritos sobre su piel, el sello se activo, su cuerpo se ilumino como una antorcha y grito mientras ardía en fuego, su ultimo pensamiento fue dirigido hacia su hijo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru acababa de comenzar su discurso cuando escucho algunos gritos y sentía el calor proveniente detrás de el, el se volvió para presenciar como uno de sus cinco invitados gritaba y se retorcía de dolor, pero otro sonido atrajo su atención mas, un pequeño "crack".

El agarro la cadena alrededor de su cuello y saco la joya del kitsune. Se acababa de hacer una grieta en ella, Orochimaru vio con fascinación y con horror como el chakra de color rojo se filtraba a través de esta fisura como si fuera una botella rota.

-No-, susurro Orochimaru. -No puede estar pasando esto-.

El chakra rojo se solidifico alrededor de el, se encontró indefenso dentro de una esfera de chakra perteneciente a Kyuubi. Más y más chakra salía y comenzaba a adoptar una forma física. Aun cuando el cuerpo seguía formando los dos ojos, una voz se escucho y esta parecía estar burlándose. Se escucho.

-DEBES SENTIRTE HONRADO SERPIENTE, TU SERAS LA UNICA BASURA QUE SOBREVIVIRA HOY. DE HECHO, TE PROMETO QUE VIVIRAS CIEN MIL AÑOS, LO PROMETO-.

El Dios Emperador aúllo en la desesperación mientras el zorro se reía.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las multitudes estaban viendo lo que sucedía en la pantalla. Notaron el incendio, pero no habían visto la muerte de los miembros del Circulo, estaban viendo el impresionante y gigantesco remolina de chakra rojo que estaba tomando forma encima de ellos. Toso esperaban con impaciencia ver lo que su Hokage tenia en mente. El era conocido por sus maravillosas muestras de poder y cosas asombrosas. Nadie tenia miedo ni pánico, ellos habían vivido con el poder de Kyuubi durante tanto tiempo que no pensaban que algo hubiera pasado. Nadie dudaba del ingenio de su Hokage. No había pasado nada y eso no causaba ninguna diferencia. Nadie sabía que exactamente después de trece años de la llegada de Kyuubi, el día del juicio había llegado.

Encima de las torres de la aldea el chakra rojo finalmente comenzó a tomar forma, la forma de un gigantesco zorro con nueve colas, cuatro patas se formaron y cayó en la tierra, algunos edificios fueron aplastados debajo de estas. Finalmente con la verdad revelada la gente comenzó a gritar. Shinobis, kunoichis y gente por igual comenzó a gritar por su vida, el Kyuubi se rió maliciosamente mientras aspiraba la dulce fragancia del terror. Con un solo movimiento de una de sus colas la Torre Hokage se hizo escombros, el Kyuubi había recuperado su libertad hoy y era hora de la venganza.

-¡YO SOY EL GRANDE Y TERRIBLE KYUUBI!-.

Abriendo sus mandíbulas escupió un rió de fuego que asolo a la aldea completa, para aquellos que todavía estaban vivos la imagen era la del mismo infierno, y eso solo era el principio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A trescientos kilómetros de distancia Naruto, Hinata y Haku se encontraban alrededor de una fogata mientras veían el cielo. Desde su lugar escucharon un fuerte crujido.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Hinata.

Naruto busco entra las bolsas de su abrigo, el saco una llave de metal y fragmentos de un cristal roto, su corazón se hundió, el no sabia el porque, pero sabia que algo malo había sucedido -El cristal se rompió, se libero la llave, mi papa me dijo que si pasaba esto tengo que abrir el paquete-.

-¿Lo vas a abrir entonces?- pregunto Haku educadamente.

Antes de que pudiera responder, todos ellos notaron que la noche de pronto era mas brillante, se pusieron de pie y miraron al horizonte, no era un sol, pero era lo suficientemente grande para convertir la noche en un atardecer.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Hinata.

-Debe ser un extraordinario incendio- dijo Haku.

Naruto miro la luz mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos -Papa- susurro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 años más tarde.

Touzuku era un hombre feliz, la vida era buena, era el líder de la fuerza más poderosa de bandidos en la región central. En su placa se encontraba su fuerza de doscientos hombres. Había doscientos duros y difíciles hombres dispuestos a hacer lo que el ordenara. Tenía tres docenas de vagones llenos de tesoros con esclavos, el botín era de cinco años de intensa lucha. Sonrío al pensar como la vida había cambiado desde la Noche de Fuego, el no era nada antes de ese día, era solo un humilde capitán a cargo de algún puesto de mando a distancia en el Reino de Konoha, solo una herramienta mas del Hokage. Luego, en una noche Konoha había desaparecido y el mundo cambio al instante. No más Hokage, no más Reino de Konoha, no más ejercito, no más gobierno y no más shinobis.

No todos los shinobis habían muerto por supuesto, había siempre shinobis de Konoha y había solo unos pocos de Iwa (Roca), Kumo (Nube), Kiri (Niebla), Ame (Lluvia), Kusa (Hierba) y de algunos otros lugares. Algunos de los shinobis de Konoha nacidos en el extranjero con la muerte del Hokage desertaron y decidieron regresar a sus hogares. Los que regresaron al País del Fuego trataron de encontrar un hogar. Con Konoha y su ejército desaparecido, cada gran ciudad declaro su independencia y trato de llenar el vacío de poder. A lo largo de las tierras shinobis había alrededor de 400 países, el número cambiaba cada semana, había tal vez 50 señores feudales e incluso un par de emperadores. Todos ellos eran poderosos señores con grandes ambiciones, pero todo su poder se media en la capacidad de sus tropas, las tierras shinobis fueron absorbidas en el caos y llena de luchas.

Junto con los señores feudales había todavía "Kages" y "Aldeas ninjas". Cuando un puñado de shinobis se unían formaban un pueblo y su líder era un Kage. Había siete en el mundo, pero ninguno de ellos era Jonin, de lo que se contaba en las historias. Y ninguno de ellos mandaba a más ninjas de los que se podía contar con la mano. En todo el mundo se podría contar que solo había un centenar de ninjas. Junto con la muerte de Konoha también se perdieron muchos jutsus, el Hokage había prohibido la existencia de estos pergaminos fuera de Konoha, es decir, la mayor parte del conocimiento ninja se había centrado en Konoha y por supuesto habían desaparecido. Por lo tanto, los pocos ninjas que quedaban, eran la sombra de lo que alguna vez habían sido. Muchas personas daban por sentado que los ninjas desaparecerían y con esto el nacimiento de una nueva era.

En esta maravillosa era, las oportunidades eran para hombres con fuerza y coraje para tomar ventaja de los demás. Después de la Noche de Fuego el había sido contratado por un señor feudal como su capitán de Guardia. A continuación hace cinco años había llegado a la decisión de que arriesgar su vida por ambiciones de una persona débil era demasiado estupido. El había matado al hombre y robo el palacio. Entonces se convirtió en el líder de una banda de ladrones. Había estado viajando lentamente hacia el sur para adquirir seguidores, tesoros, esclavos y lo que fuera. Luego comenzó a evitar a las grandes ciudades y señores feudales para evitar que se enteraran de su poderío. Después de todo eran débiles y el había tenido un éxito constante, ahora había llegado a un nuevo territorio en la región central, había varias pequeñas ciudades prosperas en el área. También había shinobis, pero solo eran dos, y contra cien hombres bien equipados a caballo, a el no le preocupaba eso.

A medida que llegaron a una curva en el camino una figura solitaria estaba de pie frente a ellos, el era un hombre joven de buena complexión y de pelo rubio. Tenía los pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, junto con un chaleco de color verde oscuro. Touzuku ordeno un alto y su ejército se detuvo. Alrededor de una docena de hombres y sus caballos se coloco alrededor de el. El extraño hombre les miraba con calma.

Touzuku rió -Tienes que ser un shinobi, cualquier otra persona ya hubiera escapado-.

El rubio asintió -Soy un ninja, o mas bien un Kage-, eso ultimo trajo una serie de risas, -¿dije algo gracioso?-.

Touzuku asintió -Oh es solo que he matado a cuatro señores feudales, pero nunca a un Kage, ¿Cuántos ninjas hay en tu pueblo? ¿Tres, cuatro?-.

-¿Contándome a mí?-.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-.

-Tenemos setenta y ocho ninjas en la aldea de Minato, eso sin contar a los estudiantes de la academia-.

Hubo otro fuerte estallido de risas -¡Oh para!- dijo Touzuku entre risas, -Claro, y la próxima cosa que vas a decirme es que están escondidos entre todos estos árboles listos para atacarnos-.

El sacudió la cabeza -No, estoy solo, estoy aquí para hacerle saber que la ciudad de mas adelante esta bajo mi protección y la protección de mi pueblo, ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?-.

Touzuku sonrío y le apunto con su espada, sus hombres también se prepararon -Pienso saquearla, agarrar lo que quiera y quemar el resto-.

El rubio frunció el ceño -No voy a dejar que eso ocurra-.

-Déjame adivinar- dijo Touzuku, -Tu plan es masacrarnos a mí y a mis hombres con tus grandes habilidades ninjas-.

-Eso es correcto-.

Touzuku sacudió la cabeza -Hay idiotas que se creen mucho, pero he luchado contra ninjas antes, un muy bien ninja es capaz de enfrentarse a cinco hombre armados, yo tengo doscientos-.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza -Suena como que me encontré unos pocos Genin, no compares la fuerza bruta de un ninja, yo soy el Kage de la aldea de Minato, yo puedo contra cinco mil o mas personas sin problemas-.

Touzuku miro a sus hombres y les dio un guiño -Cinco mil, ¿no? Suena como que estoy en problemas-.

El rubio observo como sus enemigos se disponían a atacar, el suspiro -Les di una advertencia-, inmediatamente hizo algunos sellos con sus manos -HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU-.

Lo ultimo que vio Touzuku fue al ninja rubio desaparecer en un destello de color amarillo y al siguiente que se había caído de su silla con la garganta sangrando.

En menos de treinta segundos doscientos hombres estaban en la tierra muertos o moribundos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unas pocas horas después, Naruto y unos doscientos treinta clones llevaban caballos y vagones a la aldea de Minato. Los esclavos habían decidido aceptar su oferta de residencia en la aldea. En su mayoría eran mujeres y el pensamiento de que serian protegidos por un buen shinobi les daba esperanzas. Aunque algunos aceptaron su oferta de ser otra vez libres. Los caballos, armas, armaduras, tesoros entrarían a la tesorería de la aldea. Cuando el regresaba fue abordado por uno de los miembros del consejo y jefe de clan.

Hyuuga Neji frunció el ceño -Kage-sama- dijo con una profunda reverencia. -Quiero que deje de salir a patrullar usted solo, la mayoría de las patrullas son de equipos de dos-.

-Vamos Neji, no perdemos nada si yo voy de patrulla de vez en cuando-.

Neji suspiro y sacudió la cabeza -¿Qué sucedería con el pueblo su le perdemos Kage-sama?-.

Naruto sonrío, la respuesta era muy obvia -Pues tendrán que elegir a un nuevo Kage y seguir adelante, yo no soy indispensable, nadie aquí lo es. El pueblo debe sobrevivir sin mi, ahora si me disculpas, quiero ver a mi familia, ¿Por qué no vienen Tenten, y tus hijos Hizashi y Hiashi mañana por la noche?-.

Neji asintió, estaba claro para el que su Kage no vela por su propia seguridad -Si Kage-sama-.

Naruto siguió sonriendo mientras se retiraba -Neji, ¿no hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas llamarme Naruto?-.

-Cuando estemos en privado tal vez, en público, seria irrespetuoso Kage-sama-.

Naruto asintió y se alejo, esa había sido la respuesta que el había esperado. Mientras andaba por las calles, la gente le saludo con sonrisas honestas. El estaba feliz de regresar. Como un Kage el conocía a su pueblo. El poder fue cuidadosamente compartido no solo entre el y el consejo, también con la Asamblea. Un grupo de treinta personas elegidos por toda la aldea, ninjas y ciudadanos. Los tres grupos tenían cierta autoridad y no podían pasar sobre los otros. A veces las cosas eran más difíciles y lentas, pero esto protegía al pueblo del abuso del poder.

Después de la Noche de Fuego, el había abierto el paquete y encontró tres kilos de oro, un pequeño saco de terciopelo cubierto de diamantes, un pergamino y una carta. La carta era una confesión y una despedida de su padre. En ella explicaba lo que iba a hacer, el porque y le pedía perdón. Haku entendió esto, mientras que Hinata lloro la perdida de su familia, especialmente la de su madre y su hermana pequeña. Pero ella también entendió el porque de sus acciones y también perdono a Minato. Naruto tomo una decisión esa noche. La carta se quemo y los tres juraron con sangre que nunca se hablaría de ello de nuevo, ni siquiera entre ellos, ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte. Naruto sabia que muchos odiarían a su padre si eso pasaba, por lo que decidió hacer eso para proteger la memoria y el recuerdo de el. Juntos, los tres, habían decidido fundar una nueva aldea en las tierras que su padre le dio. Y fundaron el pueblo en su honor.

Durante todo ese tiempo habían buscado sobrevivientes de la aldea que se unieran a ellos, habían encontrado a Neji y a su equipo un par de años mas tarde. Habían encontrado a Shizune, antigua aprendiz de Tsunade, aparentemente no había querido celebrar el festival y tomo algunas vacaciones, estas le salvaron. Con el tiempo, cada vez más ninjas sobrevivientes habían sido reclutados en la aldea de Minato. El pueblo que ellos tres fundaron creció a pasos agigantados. Asimismo, habían encontrado a varios clanes, Hyuuga, Namikaze, Inuzuka, Nara, Yamanaka Y Akimichi. Lamentablemente no hubo mas Uchiha y otras líneas tan nobles como los Aburame y Sarutobi, todos ellos se perdieron. Haku ha creado su propio clan, los Momochi y otros nuevos clanes surgieron. El pergamino que su padre le había proporcionado había resultado más valioso que el oro y los diamantes. Los jutsus en el se copiaron y se colocaron en la biblioteca para que todos los ninjas de la aldea los pudieran estudiar. Naruto había tenido el cuidado de mantener algunos jutsus como el Kage Bunshin, el Rasengan y el Hiraishin fuera del acceso general, esas serian técnicas propias del clan Namikaze.

Naruto desde el principio ha luchado para mantener lo mejor de la Konoha de los recuerdos de su padre, la principal lección es que no había ninguna persona demasiado poderosa, y NADIE podría estar por encima de la ley. Si el Kage cometía algún delito, la Asamblea podía quitarle el cargo y ponerlo a prueba, y nadie podía ser castigado sin un juicio. Naruto tuvo que admitir que esto hacia su trabajo más difícil a veces, no podía poner en peligro de muerte a personas desterradas. Pero era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar si eso significaba que ningún Kage de la Aldea de Minato nunca se convertiría en tirano. Naruto también hizo otro cambia radical en comparación a la política de Konoha. Tenían suficientes ninjas para poder conquistar a todos los pueblos y ciudades cercanas. Pero en su lugar, ofreció la unión de los pueblos como iguales, si una ciudad o pueblo deseaba unirse a ellos podían hacerlo. Una vez que se unía a su pueblo se convirtieron en ciudadanos con los mismos derechos de las personas que vivían en Minato. Incluido el derecho a votar o de ser miembros de la Asamblea. Pagaban los mismos impuestos y tenían que seguir las mismas leyes, y una vez que se incorporaban a la Unión no podían salir de ella. Pero a cambio se les daba protección. A diferencia de la aldea de Konoha, Minato aplico una política pacifica y con justicia. El pueblo creció rápidamente de tres mil habitantes a diez mil y se jactaba de su sistema de educación pública, la academia ninja, la biblioteca, el hospital y más cosas. Naruto se sentía orgulloso de lo que el y otros habían construido aquí y deberían seguir trabajando duramente para hacer que esto siguiera así y el pueblo siguiera creciendo.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa dijo -¡Estoy en casa!-, inmediatamente después sus tres hijos corrieron a recibirlo, Minato, Saru y su hija Hanabi se amontonaron encima de el -¡Ayuda!- grito con risa.

-¿Esta todo bien aquí?- su hermosa Hinata entro en la sal sonriendo al caos frente a ella, su vientre mostraba cinco meses de embarazo con su cuarto retoño. Shizune le aseguro que el bebe estaba sano.

Naruto sonrío -Todo esta bien cariño-, un poco de tristeza surco su pensamiento, recordó a su padre y lo que el había hecho. Todo lo que el vivía en estos momentos se lo debía a el. Naruto deseaba con fervor que su padre estuviera allí con el para ver a sus nietos.

Mientras pensó "-Gracias papa, te amo y se que ahora descansas en paz-".

**EL FIN**

**

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Para todos aquellos que siguieron esta historia les agradezco sus comentarios, también quiero que sepan que he decidido escribir una secuela. Será una historia mucho más ligera y centrada en los esfuerzos de Naruto y algunos otros para mantener la aldea de Minato en la dirección correcta.

**NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR**

Y llegamos al final de esta historia, como se abran dado cuenta el fanfic queda inconcluso, la segunda temporada de esta he decidido que la traduciré a futuro cuando el autor escriba la tercera temporada.

Si otro motivo agradezco los comentarios y el apoyo que me brindaron, nos vemos y espero que estén pendientes de mis otras traducciones.


End file.
